Want To Be PERFECT
by nan mollaseo
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin sempurna dimata keluarganya/Warning! MPREG,YAOI/KRISYEOL FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: KrisYeol Couple**

**LayHo couple not Sulay couple**

**LuMin Couple**

**SM Rookies and other(s)**

**Rate: T to M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, little bit angst, and more**  
**Warning! OOC, banyak typo, alur cepet, GJ dan lain lain. Jika tidak suka dengan epep(?) saya silahkan tekan tombol back di HP anda masing masing!(?)**

**ENJOY READING**

* * *

**_Aku ingin sempurna dimata kalian_**

_**Apa itu salah?**_

* * *

Dentingan halus jam dan suara kicauan burung yang telah membangunkan seorang namja tampan dan berkharisma. Seseorang yang saat ini sudah menjadi kepala keluarga, harus membangunkan semua orang yang menghuni di dalamnya. Tapi... kemana sang istri? Bukankah harusnya sang istri melakukan itu semua?. Wu Yifan atau Kris namja itulah yang selalu melakukan kegiatan itu setiap saat eh.. ani maksudku setiap hari, sang istri bernama Pa- Wu Chanyeol atau bisa dipanggil Chanyeol ini sangatlah susah untuk dibangunkan, padahal ia telah dikaruniai 2 orang anak kembar yang sudah berumur 8 tahun. Chanyeol yang berusaha bangun pagi dan menyiapkan apa yang diperlukan keluarganya saat ini selalu saja GAGAL. Ia telah mencobanya tapi selalu saja tidak berhasil, Kris sebenarnya sangat lelah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu bangun siang dan jarang sekali bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni di rumah itu.

Pertama, Kris membangunkan kedua anaknya dan menyuruhnya mandi. Setelah itu Kris membangunkan Chanyeol. Kris selalu sabar menangani Chanyeol yang selalu susah untuk di bangunkan, entah sampai kapan kesabarannya akan habis.

"Chanyeol... Irreona...!" Teriak Kris di telinga Chanyeol, tidak pernah Kris membangunkan Chanyeol dengan cara halus. Karena itu akan membuatnya semakin malas

"Yakk! Cepatlah bangun, kau ini bisakah untuk bangun pagi untuk 2 hari?!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangun

"Begitu lebih baik, aku akan mandi dulu. Kau ingin mandi dahulu?" Tanya Kris, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi duluan" Kris pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menunduk mengantuk, mungkin?

"Kapan kau akan membangunkanku dengan cara halus lagi, huh?" Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Chanyeol pun mengambil bajunya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapurnya

* * *

**Hmm….**

* * *

"Appa!" Teriak kedua anak itu, Doyoung dan Jaehyunn si duo trouble maker dalam keluarga Wu

"Aigoo, anak appa sudah siap?" Tanya Kris yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya

"Kita belum makan appa " Kata Doyoung

"Appa, kenapa tidak umma yang memasak? kenapa harus appa terus yang memasak? kan seharusnya umma yang memasak, teman teman Jaehyun dan Doyoung selalu dibuatkan makan oleh ummanya" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Doyoung dan bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang akan menuju ke ruangan dapur.

"Heum.. apa umma tidak bisa memasak ya hyung? Jadi appa harus memasak" Tambah jaehyun sambil memainkan sendok makan yang ada dihadapannya

"Ani... kau ingat kata Boa ahjuma? Seorang istri itu harus bisa memasak, jadi umma juga harus bisa memasak" Kata doyoung yang sok pintar

"Aku lupa hyung, karena aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya" Jaehyun pun menyengir kepada Doyoung yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari hyungnya sendiri

"Umma juga jarang bangun pagi kan? hanya appa yang selalu membangunkan kita" Jaehyun berbicara sambil memperhatikan masakan Kris yang baru saja matang

"Hey.. hey... kalian berdua tidak boleh begitu pada umma kalian, mungkin umma sedang lelah jadi ia tidak bisa memasak dan membangunkan kalian. Kau juga Doyoung kau seperti orang dewasa saja berbicara seperti itu" Bela Kris, Kris sebenarnya kesal juga dengan sifat Chanyeol yang pemalas, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap istrinya.

"Jja.. habiskan, lalu kita berangkat sekolah" Kris yang melihat chanyeol ada di belakang doyoung dan jaehyun ia kaget apa tadi chanyeol mendengar perkataan doyoung dan jaehyun?

_**.**_

Sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam dengan kata kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil kedua dikatakan kedua anaknya sangat benar, ia tidak pernah membangunkan kedua anaknya dan tidak pernah memasak. Harus diakui Chanyeol tidak memasak, Chanyeol sudah berusaha ribuan kali tapi gagal. Untuk bangun pagi, ia sangat susah apalagi hari libur ia bisa tidur sampai matahari sudah ada di atas kepala. Kini Chanyeol merasa seperti istri yang tidak berguna.

"Yeol..." kris menuju Chanyeol tapi tertahan karena chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya dan Jaehyun Doyoung melihat kebelakang ternyata ada ummanya ketiganya masih memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"Eumh... kalian semua makanlah, aku akan bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Sepertinya aku akan lembur, kerjaanku sangat banyak jadi jangan menunggu untuk malam nanti" Chanyeol hendak pergi tapi tangan kris menahan chanyeol

"Kau bilang sekarang kau akan bekerja setengah hari?" tanya Kris dengan tegas

Chanyeol menarik nafas, matanya sudah berkaca kaca "Aku baru saja ditelepon oleh bos ku tadi, aku mempunyai banyak tugas yang harus kerjakan. Jadi sekarang aku akan pulang malam, atauu tidak akan pulang" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan kris lembut dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mantelnya

"Aku pergi, annyeong" Punggung chanyeol pun menghilang dari pandangan Kris, ia tau bahwa istrinya sedang sedih. mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri

Kris lalu menatap anaknya yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka berdua, yang satu menatap bingung kepada Kris dan yang satu menatap datar Kris. Ia hanya memijat pelipisnya karena ia tak pernah berpikiran jika anaknya akan bersikap seperti ini kepad Chanyeol.

"Habiskan makanan kalian lalu kita akan berangkat" Kata Kris cepat lalu ia membereskan semua peralatan memasak yang ia gunakan

**other place~**

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam taxi ia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, ia masih teringat dengan kata-kata Jaehyun yang sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Walaupun masih kecil kata-kata Doyoung sangatlah tajam, berbeda dengan adiknya Jaehyun yang masih polos dan lugu kata katanya yang selalu membuat orang yang berada disekitarnya tertawa. Entah mengapa kini Chanyeol tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja, dalam hatinya ia ingin bisa seperti apa yang Doyoung bilang. Bangun pagi membangunkan seisi rumah dan memasak masakan untuk keluarga kecilnya, tapi itu semua hanyalah sebuah khayalannya saja. Ia sering melamun dan memikirkan tentang hal ini, namun tidak ada satupun jalan keluar dari otak Chanyeol

Sangat asik dengan renungannya, Chanyeol dikagetkan dengan sesorang yang membukakan pintunya. Ternyata ia sudah sampai di tempat kerjanya

"Gamsamida, ahjusi" Chanyeol keluar sambil memberi uang kepada sang supir taksi

"Ne.. cheonma.." Supir taxi itupun memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari handapan chanyeol

"Hfft... ayo semangat Chanyeol" Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sediri

_**.**_

Kris kini hanya memainkan pulpennya keatas dan kebawah, ia masih memikirkan Chanyeol yang tadi mendengar percakapan antara Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Kris tau bahwa istrinya sudah mencoba berkali kali walaupun hasilnya gagal. Semenjak Jaehyun dan Doyoung lahir, Kris sudah tidak pernah memanggil nama kesanyangan Chanyeol yang adalah 'Yeoli', karena saat itu Kris yang selalu kerepotan malam hari untuk merawat si kecil. Entah mengapa bibirnya terasa kaku untuk menyebut nama itu, Kris juga heran, sifat happy virusnya Chanyeol telah hilang semenjak Kris membentaknya sebagai pemalas, Kris memang merasakan sakit jika orang tersayang di katai seperti itu. Tapi kata kata itu langsung keluar dari mulut Kris tanpa hambatan, ia terkadang sedih jika ia dan Chanyeol hanya berdiam satu sama lain saat bersama.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Sebuah ketukan pintu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kris, Kris pun langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegak

"Masuk" Ucap Kris tegas

"Maaf, Kris sajangnim... ada apa anda memanggil saya? Apa anda butuh bantuan?" Kata seorang yeoja dengan nada yang meremehkan

"Ah.. ne, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengirimkan ini..." Kris mengambil sebuah buket bunga yang sangat besar dari bawah meja kerjanya "Kirim buket bunga ini kepada Wu Chanyeol yang berada di gedung SM Crop" Yang disuruh malah membulatkan matanya

"Mwo?! kau tidak salah akan mengirim bungan ini ke istrimu? Sebesar ini?" Kaget Jessica

"Untuk apa aku salah? Lagi pula, ukuran ini tidak terlalu besar" Santai Kris

"Heh.. dan apa ini? Hanya bunga baby breath? Membosankan... apa kau tidak memberinya bunga mawar atau bungan lainnya, eoh?" Jessica berprotes kepada Kris, Kris hanya menatap kesal rekan kerjanya ini

"Yak! Istriku memang suka bunga ini, sudahlah cepat kirimkan ini atau akan kupotong gajimu bulan ini" Kata Kris mantap dan Jessica hanya menatap sebal Kris

"Kau ini hanya bisa mengancamku dengan kata kata itu, arra arra.. aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu BOS yang MENGESALKAN..." Jessica pun membawa buket bunga dengan sedikit raut muka yang kesal

"Bye!" Kris hanya mengayunkan tangannya atau yang artinya mengusir

'semoga kau suka yeol' senyumnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Edited by author.**

**1 June 2017. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: KrisYeol Couple**

**LayHo couple not Sulay couple**

**LuMin Couple**

**SM Rookies and other(s)**

**Rate: T to M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, little bit angst, and more**  
**Warning! OOC, banyak typo, alur cepet, GJ dan lain lain. Jika tidak suka dengan epep(?) saya silahkan tekan tombol back di HP anda masing masing!(?)**

**ENJOY READING**

* * *

Chanyeol yang baru datang di kantornya langsung dihadapkan dengan Luhan dan Lay, mereka menatap Chanyeol seperti seorang tahanan yang baru saja akan diintrogasi oleh polisi ditambah dengan posisi tangan mereka sambil menopang kepala masing-masing

"Yak... Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol sebal

"Ya..ya... Chan Chan-ah, aku hanya heran mengapa kau datang sepagi ini? biasanya kau datang dalam keadaan ru-" Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Luhan

"Sssttt... Kau tidak usah banyak bicara, dan kau Lay hyung apakah mau seperti Luhan hyung?" Tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan malas dan dibalas oleh lirikan tajam Luhan

"Yak neo!" Seru Luhan hampir memukul Chanyeol

"Aniii... Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan kalian berdua, sepertinya kalian itu adalah sahabatku paling seru" Lay menepuk tangannya sendiri seperti habis menonton suatu acara yang memang sangat menarik, biarkanlah di kantor ini hanya ada mereka bertiga kantor akan ramai jika sudah jam 8

Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya mengangguk maklum pada Lay ya karena mereka sudah biasa dengan keanehan Lay

"Tapi, mengapa mukamu kali ini sangatlah kusut?" Tanya luhan yang mulai tenang Chanyeol menggeleng dan membereskan meja kantornya

"Ya... Chan Chan ceritakan pada kami, aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapa siapa" Janji Lay kepada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol masih tetap diam dan membereskan mejanya

"Oh.. Ayolah, kau tidak ingin memberi tau pada sahabat yang telah menemani mu selama... 1..3..4.. ah... bertahun tahun? Apakah kau tidak percaya pada kami?" Luhan mulai mendramai keadaan Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan "Hyung, apakah Xiumin hyung dan Suho hyung selalu bangun pagi?" Tanya Chanyeol datar

"Ya tentu... Xiumin bangun pagi untuk membangunkanku dan anak anak, setiap hari ia selalu membuatkan makanan yang pallliiiiing lezattt" Kata Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat semangat

"Suho pun terkadang membuatkanku makanan Tiongkok kesukaanku dan juga membangunkanku pada pagi hari" Tambah Lay sambil mendongakan kepalanya, berpikir

Luhan merasa aneh saat melihat raut muka Chanyeol yang berubah "Wae chanyeol-ah? Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Kris, lagi?" Tanya Luhan hati hati

"Sepertinya tidak sih hyung, hanya aku sedang tidak nyaman berada di rumah" Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya

"Apa kau disebut pemalas oleh Kris?" Tanya Lay yang tiba-tiba teringat oleh cerita masalah antara Chanyeol dan Kris

"Apa kau masih tidak disukai oleh Doyoung?" Tambah pertanyaan lagi dari Luhan. Semua pertanyaan dari temannya hanya benar semua hingga membuat Chanyeol gugup dan bingung untuk berkata-kata

"Ani... aku...aku... ha-" Ucapan chanyeol terhenti saat office boy datang ke arah meja Chanyeol dengan membawa buket bunga baby breath yang cukup besar. Oh office boy itu sangat membantunya kali ini untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari teman-temannya

"Chanyeol-ssi ini ada titipan dari seseorang" Chanyeol mengambil bunga yang berada ditangan office boy tersebut

"Eh? Ini dari siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Nama pengirim tidak ditunjukkan chanyeol-ssi, hanya saja alamatnya berasal dari Galaxy Corp" Sopannya

"_Kris?_" Batin Chanyeol "Ooohh.. baiklah, gomawo... kau bisa kembali ke pekerjaanmu" Suruh Chanyeol "Ekhemm... buket bunga? Hanya bunga baby breath? Cih, membosankan" Cerocos Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di buket bunga itu

"Yak! Luhan hyung bisakah kau diam seperti Lay hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan emosinya yang dimarahi hanya mengangkat bahunya malas. Chanyeol melihat ada secarik kertas yang terselipkan di buket itu dan ia langsung membaca kertas kecil itu

* * *

_"Apakah kau suka? Itu bunga kesukaanmu, bukan?__  
__Nanti malam pulanglah, kita makan malam bersama sama, ne?_

_Semoga kau suka dengan buket bunga ini, Chanyeol-a. saranghae._

_Ur Lovely Husband,__  
__Wu Yi Fan Kris_"

* * *

Oh itu dari suaminya, Kris.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sekilas, hatinya sangat senang karena Kris memberikan buket bunga kesukaan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengirimi pesan ke pada kris nya. Sangking asiknya dengan dunianya sendiri, Luhan dan Lay mengambil surat yaang di baca Chanyeol tadi. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari tentunya.

"OW..OW..OW...OW... ROMANTIS SEKALI KALIAN BERDUA INI! DAEBAK! AKU INGIN MENJADI SUAMI SEPERTI KRIS" Teriak Lay tiba-tiba. Walaupun Lay pendiam dan lembut ternyata teriakkannya melebihi Luhan

"Yak! Lay! Kau ingin membuat kami tuli, eoh?" Kesal Luhan, bagaimana tidak kesal. Lay berada di sebelah luhan dan ia berteriak membuat teriakkan Lay terlebih dahulu memasuki gendang telinga Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya

"Lay hyung... aku tidak menyangka jika teriakkanmu lebih dahsyat dari pada Baekhyun" Kata Chanyeol yang masih mengusap-usap telinganya akibat Lay

"hehe... mianhae, aku hanya ingin kagum dengan kris.. ia sangat romantis" jawab lay polos

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga hyung, kau sama saja membuat seseorang menjadi tuli" jelas Chanyeol yang langsung menatap buket bunganya

"Ah.. lupakanlah, Chanyeol cepat ceritakan pada kami apa masalahmu? Ceritakan sekarang atau... Baekhyun datang dengan mulut embernya" Ancam Luhan yang membuat teringat dengan Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan mulut embernya

"Ne, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya" Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Tidak itu semua, ia juga menceritakan kedekatannya dengan anak-anaknya. Ia dan Doyoung tidak terlalu dekat, berbicara pun hanya seperlunya. Semakin ia menceritakan masalahnya semakin pula ia ingin menangis. Lay yang melihat Chanyeolnya menangis, ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sudahlah chan-ah, aku tau nanti kau akan dekat dengan Doyoung. Mungkin bukan sekarang, ah iya... kau ingin menginap dirumahku? Aku yakin sekarang kau tidak akan pulang ke rumahmu" Tawar Lay, ia tau persis jika Chanyeol sedang ada masalah ia tidak akan pulang ke tempat ia tinggal.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menghapus aliran air matanya "Aku bisa mencari hotel, aku tidak mau merepotkan kau hyung" Ahanyeol memaksakan senyumnya walaupun ia sedang sedih.

Sedangkan luhan ia hanya diam sepertinya tengah mencerna apa yang di ceritakan Chanyeol tadi, ia agak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakana karena Luhan tidak pernah di benci oleh anaknya sendiri, ya jadi Luhan hanya diam tak berkutik takut salah berbicara.

"PAPA!" Teriak seorang anak kecil

"Aigoooo... mengapa kalian disini hmm?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Edited by author  
**

**28 June 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: KrisYeol Couple**

**LayHo couple not Sulay couple**

**LuMin Couple**

**SM Rookies and other(s)**

**Rate: T to M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, little bit angst, and more**  
**Warning! OOC, banyak typo, alur cepet, GJ dan lain lain. Jika tidak suka dengan epep(?) saya silahkan tekan tombol back di HP anda masing masing!(?)**  
**Summary: [NONE];p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING^^**

"PAPA!" teriak seorang anak kecil  
"aigoooo... mengapa kalian disini hmm?"  
"aku hanya ingin ketemu papa, aku linndduuuuuuu papa!" kata anak kecil tersebut sambil memeluk leher papanya  
"aigoo, lami-ya kau ini anak siapa sih? Kau ini sangat imut" ucap sang papa  
"tentu saja aku anak papa, anak dali papa Lay dan mama Suho^^" oh… ternyata dia anak lay dan suho yang bernama Lami, dia berumur sekitaran doyoung dan jaehyun tapi Lami masih bersikap seperti anak kecil dan masih cadel terhadap huruf 'R'. Mungkin mereka seumuran.

"Lami, beri salam pada kedua teman papa. Ini Chanyeol dan ini Luhan" suruh lay  
"annyeong, lami imnida" lami tersenyum, ternyata senyumnya adalah senyum turunan dari suho  
"ne… nado annyeong^^" ucap chanyeol  
"hah..~ aku jadi rindu dengan taeyong" sedih luhan  
"eoni, apakah luhan eoni sudah punya anak?" Tanya lami pada luhan  
"ehh?! Kau memanggil ku eoni? Aku ini namja, bukan yeoja-" kesal luhan, selalu saja ia menjadi yeoja dimata anak kecil. Kau memang cantik luhan oppa^^.  
sedangkan chanyeol hanya tertawa tipis "luhan hyung.. kau harus menjawab pertanyaan anak lay hyung, kau ini memang cantik seperti yeoja. Kkk~" lama-kelamaan, chanyeol sudah tertawa tangisnya yang pecah beberapa menit eh… bukan tapi beberapa jam lalu sudah hilang entah kemana. Kini hanya ada tawa chanyeol yang dirindukan lay dan luhan.

Luhan yang melihat chanyeol tertawa hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandangi lay.  
"oppa, mengapa oppa teltawa? Apakah ada yang lucu?" Tanya lami  
"ani lami-ya, hanya saja eonimu ini sangat lucu. Lihat sampai sampai aku menangis gara garanya" chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Padahal ini tidak terlalu lucu, bolehkah aku membawa chanyeol pergi dari sini mungkin ia sudah agak – ah tidak lupakan, kembali ke cerita.  
"heemm, telselah. Eoni cepat jawab pertanyaanku… apakah eoni sudah mempunyai anak? Anakmu yeoja atau namja? Apakah dia tampan? Atau cantik sepeltimu?" Lami bertanya bertubi tubi seperti baekhyun yang sekarang belum dating  
"lay-ah apakah dulu suho sangat dekat dengan baekhyun? Sehingga ia hampir mirip dengan baekhyun?-_-. Sini kau yeoja kecil" luhan mengambil alih gendongan lami yang berada di lay yang sekarang berada di gendongannya  
luhan mengelus lembut kepala lami "arraseoh, akan eoni jawab pertanyaanmu" luhan kini menyerah dengan lami "ne… eoni sudah mempunyai anak, namanya Xi Taeyong. Ia namja, tampan seperti eoni. Dia sama sepertimu, tapi dia masih disekolahnya sekarang" jawab luhan dengan senyumnya  
"eoni itu cantik, tidak tampan" kekeh lami  
"terserah kau lami-" malas luhan, yang membuat lay dan chanyeol tertawa

"ANNYEONGHASEYO, YEOROBUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN DATANG!" sedang asik mengobrol tiba tiba ada suara yang menggelegar datang. Semuanya menutup telinga terkecuali lami, mungkin ia kuat dengan teriakan baekhyun. Itu sudah kebiasaan baekhyun, jika bukan baekhyun siapalagi? Lay? Lay jarang berteriak, hanya tadi saja ia berteriak.  
"annyeong luhan hyung, lay hyung dan chan- eh?! Kau ternyata ada disini chanyeol-ah… biasanya kau jam 10 lebih 30 menit baru datang… KKk~ kini tumben kau rajin" kikik baekhyun sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap dengan glathdarenya "YA wae?! Apa aku salah? Aku memang benar kan?" chanyeol menghela nafas dan..  
"chanyeol-ssi.. kau dipanggil direktur besar ke ruangannya, sekarang" ucap salah satu pegawai yang baru datang  
"oh ne.. jinjja? Baiklah, aku akan kesana" tanpa pamit pada luhan, lay dan baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung melesat pergi ke ruangan direkturnya

**_...-_-..._**

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"masuk!" tegas sang direktur yang bernama Choi Siwon atau Ma Siwon bisa dipanggil dengan nama Siwon

"ehm... maaf, ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari? apa saya membuat kesalahan 'lagi'?" tanya chanyeol dengan takut takut  
"ani... kau tidak membuat kesalahan. Em... harus kuakui, seminggu ini pekerjaanmu sangatlah bagus yaaa walaupun kau selalu telat datang ke kantor" chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar sedikit pujian dari direktur besarnya itu  
"dan sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengantarkan semua dokumen ini ke Galaxy Corp, aku hanya ingin dokumen ini sampai dari tanganmu ke tangan dari tangan CEO Galaxy corp. Ingat dokumen ini SANGAT PENTING, ini penting bagi kemajuan perusahaan kita. Apa kau keberatan Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya sang direktur untuk menyakinkan bawahannya dan chnayeol hanya melongo

'kalau aku mengantarkan ini ke Galaxy Corp dan harus pada CEOnya, berarti aku nanti akan menemui...' lamunan chanyeol buyar setelah direkturnya menepuk kedua tangannya tepat di wajah chanyeol  
"cepat antar itu, kau bisa menggunakan bus umum. Lagi pula jarak dari sini ke sana tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 30 menit. Palliwa, atau aku akan..." belum selesai direktur berbicara, chanyeol langsung mengambil dokumen yang ada di meja siwon  
"ah.. ne baiklah akan saya antar secepatnya. em.. annyeong!" chanyeol langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan direkturnya, sang direktur hanya menggeleng geleng kepalanya

kini chanyeol telah berada di dalam bus umum yang terkadang ia pakai jika ia berangkat kerja. Chanyeol hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal, ia kira dengan kerjanya yang bagus ia akan dapat gaji yang besar dari gaji gaji yang sebelumnya. Mengapa harus ia yang mengantarkan dokumen ini? Kenapa bukan baekhyun saja? Pikirnya. Jika saja ini bukan karena kerjaan mungkin ia tidak akan mau melakukan ini, mungkin ia masih berada di kantornya.

"hhuuufffttt... mengapa harus aku?" gerutu chanyeol. Yang tadi moodnya sangatlah tinggi sekarang menjadi down karena harus mengantarkan dokumen ini. "Hwaiting! Kau harus bisa!" Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia harus menguatkan mentalnya, seperti sedang diospek-_-

In other place...

kita beralih dari Chanyeol. Disini ada Doyoung dan Jaehyun, anak kris dan chanyeol. Mereka sedang berada di sekolah kesayangannya, SMRookies Internacional School. Saat ini mereka tidak sedang bergabung dengan teman sebayanya, mereka mungkin hanya ingin berdua dulu.

"hyung... apakah nanti umma akan marah dengan kita?" tanya jaehyun  
"molla, aku malas mengurusinya" kata doyoung yang tidak menatap lawan bicaranya ia sibuk dengan legonya  
"nanti jika umma marah padaku aku tidak mendapatkan pelukan umma lagi dan aku tidak peduli jika kau dimarahi umma" sedih jaehyun di awal tapi diakhir menekankan kata katanya pada hyungnya  
doyoung meletakkan legonya dan menatap jaehyun "yak! jaehyunni, kita sudah besar kita bukan anak manja lagi. Lagian jika umma marah aku tidak peduli, masih ada appa" Doyoung pun melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi  
"kau sok dewasa hyung, kau juga sebenarnya selalu manja pada appa. oh ya mengapa kau tidak suka pada umma sih?" tanya jaehyun  
"karena umma tidak bisa memasak dan bangun pagi. Ia payah" kata kata itu membuat jaehyun marah pada hyungnya sendiri  
"ck, asal kau tau ummaku itu tidak payah! Kau yang payah hyung" teriak jaehyun kesal  
"urusi saja sana ummamu, aku tidak peduli" doyoung hanya menjawab santai, sedangkan jaehyun meninggalkan hyungnya sendirian di kelas dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan temannya. Oh.. doyoung juga tidak peduli dia sendirian di kelasnya

Lami sedang duduk diatas meja kerja sang papa, ia disuruh menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Luhan yang tadinya berada di samping lay kini sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya

"Lami... cepat beritahukan kepada papa, kenapa kau bisa disini? seharusnya sekarang kau berada di jeju bersama ummamu" Lay yang sedari tadi sudah penasaran dengan penjelasan anaknya, mana mungkin anaknya terbang dari jeju lalu ke kantornya. Anaknya saja tidak punya sayap  
"jadi begini papa..."

TBC...

Huwaahhh akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf jika ada typo dan bahasa tidak baku=D

oh iya mian buat kekeliruan chapter sebelumnya anak kris sama chanyeol itu Doyoung ama Jaehyun. Awalnya itu Baekhyun ama Sehun, karena keduanya dibutuhkan dialur selanjutnya jadi aku ganti deh... nge publish juga belum sempat ngoreksi apa aja yang salah. Eh iya malah curhat... mian yaaa=)) maaf jika chapter yang ini ga seseru yang kalian pikir:))

**Jeongmal gasahamnida buat yang udah review=)) Saranghae yeorobun;***  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: KrisYeol Couple**

**LayHo couple not Sulay couple**

**LuMin Couple**

**SM Rookies and other(s)**

**Rate: T to M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, little bit angst, and more**  
**Warning! OOC, banyak typo, alur cepet, GJ dan lain lain. Jika tidak suka dengan epep(?) saya silahkan tekan tombol back di HP anda masing masing!(?)**  
**Summary: [NONE];p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING^^**

Lami sedang duduk diatas meja kerja sang papa, ia disuruh menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Luhan yang tadinya berada di samping lay kini sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya

"Lami... cepat beritahukan kepada papa, kenapa kau bisa disini? seharusnya sekarang kau berada di jeju bersama ummamu" Lay yang sedari tadi sudah penasaran dengan penjelasan anaknya, mana mungkin anaknya terbang dari jeju lalu ke kantornya. Anaknya saja tidak punya sayap

"jadi begini papa... aku kesini dengan mama, tapi mama bilang 'kau masuk saja, mama akan pulang duluan ke lumah. Nanti sole lami halus pulang sama papa' mama bilang begitu padaku" lami menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa kesini, bukan karena lami bisa terbang ya...

"oohh... jika begitu, kenapa kamu tidak menjelaskan pada papa, lami?" tanya lay lembut

"papa tidak tanya, jadi lami tidak menjelaskan juga" lami menatap papanya polos  
lay hanya menarik nafas dan membenarkan perkataan anaknya tadi "jika kau ingin bersama papa, be a good girls ya?" lami hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Chanyeol telah berada di dalam gedung Galaxy Corp, semua karyawan di gedung itu tau jika chanyeol adalah istri dari Wu YiFan atau kris. Ada yang menyapanya ada juga yang memandangnya tidak percaya jika kris menikahi namja seperti chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung dimana letak ruangan kerja sang CEO dari gedung ini. Akhirnya ia bertanya pada salah satu karyawan yang sedang berjalan

"maaf, ruang kerja milik Wu YiFan ada disebelah mana?" tanya chanyeol

"oh.. kau hanya lurus dari sini lalu belok kanan. Dan disetiap pintu akan ada nama YiFan" jelasnya

"oke... gomawo" karyawan itu hanya membungkuk dan meninggalkan chanyeol

"jinjja? sudah berulang ulang aku melewati jalan itu, seharusnya aku membaca nama yang ada di pintu. Dan kris sekarang mempunyai embel embel 'Mr' sangatlah tidak cocok. Ya sudahlah aku harus segera menyerahkan dokumen ini kepadanya" chanyeol pun berlari kecil menuju ruangan kris

sesampainya di depan ruangan kris, chanyeol melihat jika pintu ruangan kris sedikit terbuka. Mata chanyeol disajika dengan pandangan dimana disitu kris dengan yeoja lain sedang tertawa satu sama lain. Tawanya dan senyumnya beda, beda jika kris dengan chanyeol. Tawanya melebihi jika chanyeol sedang dikerjai kris, senyumnya juga beda jika kris senyum padanya. Senyumnya yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini, namun kris tunjukkan pada orang lain... bukan padanya. Bendungan air yang ada dimatanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, air mata yang mengotori pipi chubbynya kini mengalir 'lagi'. Dengan kasar chanyeol menghapus air matanya, sebelum ia mengetuk pintu samar samar ia mendengar obrolan kris dengan yeoja lain

_"cincin ini bagus loh kris! palli kau belikan aku cincin ini"  
"hey... kau tidak lihat harganya? ini sangatlah mahal... Lupakan tentang cincin, nanti malam bisakah kita makan bersama?"  
"makan bersama? maksudmu makan malam bersama"  
"ne... kita akan makan bersama dengan anak anakku dan istriku"  
"eumm... boleh, apa sih yang tidak untukmu tuan kris?... kkk~ aku hanya bercanda"_

cincin? Apa yang dimaksud cincin itu? apa Kris akan memberi cincin kepada yeoja itu? Batin chanyeol berbicara seperti itu, belum pernah chanyeol mendapatkan hadiah dari kris. Sekalipun itu hari ulang tahun pernikan mereka berdua, hadiah hanya ciuman lembut dan pelukan hangat tapi itu sudah cukup bagi chanyeol. Mengambil nafas dalam dalam yang bisa ia lakukan.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Masuk!" Perintah kris dengan suara tegasnya

"annyeong.." chanyeol membungkuk dengan wajah datarnya. Kalian pikir kris saja yang bisa bermuka datar? Chanyeol juga bisa keleeeuuuss *ini apaan lagi-_-?*

"chan..yeol" ucapan kris terpotong potong, bukan karena apa. Karena sebelumnya chanyeol tidak pernah mengunjungi kantornya

"ekhem... maaf mengganggu kalian acara kalian berdua, tap-" Ucapan chanyeol terhenti saat kris memotong pembicaraan chanyeol

"chan.. jangan memikirkan macam macam, aku tidak suka. Aku dan dia hanyalah sebatas teman kerja tidak lebih" ucap kris dengan santainya

"oh ya... aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Chanyeol ini sekertarisku, jessica jung dan jessica ini istriku chanyeol" chanyeol sedikit membungkuk sedangkan jessica memperhatikan chanyeol dari atas sampai ke bawah

"Kris apakah kau tidak salah? Ini benar istrimu?" tanyanya takut takut

"Memangnya kenapa? ada yang salah?" tanya kris, chanyeol hanya bisa diam

jessica menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "ani"

"chan.. ada perlu apa kau kesini, heum?" kris langsung menarik pinggang chanyeol, chanyeol hanya diam. Jessica yang melihat itu hanya menatap aneh dan ia langsung melesat pergi

"aku pergi!" cicit jessica

BRAK!  
Pintu tertutup dengan sangat tidak etisnya

"_Chanyeol, why you in here, heum_?" ucap kris sekali lagi

"_I just_ _want to give you this document. _Dokumen ini sangatlah penting jadi aku tolong jangan kau abaikan" chanyeol menyerahkan semua dokumen itu kepada kris. Kris hanya melihat dan langsung melempar ke mejanya sendiri

"_don't you miss me, Chanyeol?"_ tanya kris tepat di teliga chanyeol, itu membuat chanyeol tidak merasa nyaman. Dengan segera chanyeol mendorong tubuh kris

"aku kesini hanya mengatarkan dokumen itu saja, bukan untuk menemuimu. Aku pamit, annyeong!" belum mencapai pintu, tangan chanyeol di tahan oleh kris

"chan, aku tau kau ini sedang marah denganku ya kan?" pertanyaan bodoh kris itu membuat chanyeol geram namun chanyeol masih sabar

"menurutmu?" singkat chanyeol

"ayolah chan, akau hanya mengobrol santai dengannya. Apa aku salah?" ucap kris, ia masih tidak mau melepaskan

"tidak" chanyeol pun membuang mukanya sembarang

"baiklah kalau begitu, nanti malam bisakah kita makan malam bersama jessica dan anak-anak?" tanya kris

"maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja, aku sedang sibuk. Annyeong" chanyeol pun melepas kasar tangan kris dari lengannya. Kris, ia hanya tersenyum bahagia. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia senang melihat chanyeolnya begitu?

Kris.. tidak taukah kau, hari ini istrimu sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata? Jika kau tau, pasti kau tidak akan tega untuk melihatnya. Tapi sayang, kau tidak melihatnya.

"kau tau aku ini cemburu padamu" pelan chanyeol

Pelajaran untuk olahraga sudah datang, ini pelajaran yang paling disukai oleh Jaehyun. Jika berolah raga ia selalu mendapatkan nilai terbesar dan ia mudah sekali bergaul dengan siapa saja sehingga ia mempunyai banyak teman disekolahnya, sedangkan doyoung ia bertolak belakang dengan jaehyun. Ia benci olahraga selalu saja ia mendapatkan nilai terkecil, dengan sifatnya dingin dan tatapannya seperti menakutkan ia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman. Pernah terbesit dihatinya jika ia membenci adiknya yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian banyak perhatian. Eitss... jangan salah walaupun begitu doyoung tidak pernah mendapat juara bawah, doyoung selalu menduduki peringkat 1 dan jaehyun hanya masuk 10 besar atau 5 besar.

"hah...hh...hah...hh..." nafas doyoung tidak stabil karena hari ini olahraga sedang mempratikkan lari jarak jauh. Doyoung akhirnya duduk di pinggir lapangan dan tiba tiba ada yang memberinya sebotol minuman dingin

"untukmu, aku tau pasti kau lelah. Ambilah" suruh jaehyun. Eh... wait... kenapa Jaehyun? bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar

"mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya doyoung ia tidak menatap muka jaehyun

"yak...! Kau hanya perlu mengambilnya dan mengatakan 'gomawoo^^' itu saja sudah cukup, sudah untung aku membawakanmu minum" kata jaehyun kesal

"aku tanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" bentak doyoung, bentakan doyoung sama sekali tidak membuat jaehyun takut

"aku melakukan ini karena aku membencimu! Makanya aku memberimu ini! Hah... terserahlah jika kau tidak mau tidak apa dan aku tidak menaruh apa-apa, aku akan taruh disini. Bye!" doyoung menatap jaehyun yang pergi darinya, setelahnya jaehyun langsung bermain dengan teman temannya. Doyoung pun melihat minuman yang diberikan jaehyun untuknya, ia mengambilnya dengan perlahan. Ia hanya diam tidak meminum minuman itu sama sekali.

"goma...wo" perkataan itu meluncur di mulut sang doyoung dengan bergertar

.

.

.

.

.

.

sore pun sudah tiba, waktu dimana seorang pekerja kantoran kembali ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat dan bersantai bersama keluarganya. Namun, tidak dengan dua orang ini. Luhan dan chanyeol. Mereka masih berkutat di depan komputer, padahal kantor sudah akan sepi ya... walaupun ada beberapa yang belum pulang. Sudah biasa untuk chanyeol tapi tidak biasa untuk luhan, pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk. Ia ingin menyelesaikannya setengah pekerjaanya hari ini.

Mood chanyeol dapat berubah dengan cepat jika ia sudah melihat bunga baby breath dan di bunga itu ia menggantungkan foto anaknya. Ah~ itu membuat mood chanyeol menambah meningkat dan bersemangat. Ia selalu mengingat kata kata halmonienya dulu

_'chanyeol, jika kau merasa sedih janganlah terlalu lama... Tetapi jika kau merasa bahagia, pertahankanlah agar rasa bahagia itu tidak hilang dan akan selalu kau rasa. Asalkan itu masih tertuju pada hal yang baik bukan yang buruk'_

"Luhan hyung, apakah kau tidak mau pulang? ini sudah akan malam" tanya chanyeol yang mengintip dari meja kerjanya

"ani, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu" luhan masih fokus pada komputernya

"apa kau sudah menghubungi xiumin hyung? Apa kau ingin segelas, _coffe_?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"ah.. kau benar, aku belum mengabari baozi sebaiknya aku mengabarinya. Dan segelas _coffe _sepertinya ide bagus, aku mau segelas ya..." luhan pun langsung mengambil handphonenya sedangkan chanyeol segera menuju ruang istirahat karyawan kantor

Dengan kelihaiannya chanyeol dengan cepat memasuki beberapa sendok bubuk kopi dan juga gula. Setelahnya ia memberi setengah air panas dan setengahnya di beri air biasa.

"hmm...~ sepertinya sedapp" chanyeol pun membawa kedua gelas itu, satu untuknya dan satu untuk luhan  
-

-  
"luhan hyung... ini untukmu" chanyeol pun menaruh gelasnya di meja dekat luhan

"gomawo chan-ah..." kata luhan berterimakasih tapi tidak menatap chanyeol

"ne, cheonma... luhan hyung apakah pekerjaanmu sangat banyak?" tanya chanyeol sambil melihat pekerjaan luhan

"_yes, of course_! dan itu sebabnya aku tidak pulang seperti hari kemarin, oh... mungkin kau ingin membantu pekerjaan ku kan?" tanya luhan yang percaya diri

"eh..?! ani... pekerjaanku saja masih banyak, mana mungkin aku membantu pekerjaanmu" raut wajah luhan pun langsung berubah chanyeol pun kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang padahal tinggal sedikit lagi itu

"waaaaahhhh... Massitaaaa, buatanmu sangatlah enak" Luhan memberikan 1 jempol untuk chanyeol

chanyeol terkekeh pelan "kalau buatan umin hyung bagaimana?" luhan berhenti mengetik

"kalau itu... ya... masih enak buatan baozi lah..." chanyeol tau jika luhan takut dengan xiumin

"AAAHHHHH! IGE MWOYAAA?!" suara melengking yang terasa familiar di telinga chanyeol dan luhan

"baekhyun?" panggil chanyeol

"wae?!" ketus baekhyun

"oh" chanyeol hanya meng'oh'kan saja lalu memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada layar komputer

"hey baekhyun-ah, aku kira kau sudah pulang... dan waeyo kau berteriak seperti tadi?" tanya luhan

"kau tau chan-ah, hannie hyung? pekerjaanku yang hampir habis, ditambah lagi oleh Kim Ahjussi" sedih baekhyun, lalu ia tertuju pada chanyeol

"oh.." luhan juga sama seperti chanyeol

"channieeee... kau kan baik dan suka menolong orang kan?" rayu baekhyun

"lalu...?" tanya chanyeol yang masih terfokuskan pada layar komputer

"ahhh~ channie... _you know what I mean!_ " baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya, chanyeol sebernarnya tau apa yang diinginkan baekhyun tapi ia sengaja jika dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan baekhyun

chanyeol hanya diam tak merespon "selesai" chanyeol mellihat baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam

"mianhae baek... kemari aku akan membisikkan sesuatu padamu" baekhyun pun menurut apa yang diperitahkan chanyeol

"Baek... kau tau luhan hyung sama sepertiku, sudah mau selesai... sebaiknya kau cepat meminta bantuan pada hannie hyung, jika tidak mau paksa saja terus atau ancam dengan kelemahannya kan kau tau kelemahan luhan hyung.." chanyeol menunjukkan smirk di wajahnya lalu ia bersiap siap untuk pulang

"aku duluan baek, luhan hyung..." chanyeol pun pergi dari tempatnya

"HATI HATI DI JALAN CHANIEEE~~~" baekhyun berteriak, ia hanya menunjukkan jempolnya

"LUHANNNIIEEEE HYUNGGG, KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU PEKERJAANKU...!"

"MWWOOYYAAA?!"

Doyoung dan jaehyun sudah berada di bus. Bus umum yang selalu ia pakai jika mereka akan pulang ke rumahnya, sedari tadi mereka dua hanya berdiam diam saja. Jaehyun hanya melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam, menurutnya itu sangatlah indah. Sementara doyoung hanya menunduk dan memainkan tangannya, ia hanya sedang mencerna perkataan jaehyun pada saat ia memberikannya sebotol minuman. Minuman yang diberi jaehyun untuknya pun belum ia minum sama sekali. Gengsi mungkin yang dirasanya...?

"hhhmmm... membosankan" gerutu jaehyun

baru saja jaehyun menggerutu, bus pun sudah berhenti di temat pemberhetian dekat dengan rumahnya. Jaehyun pun langsung menuruni bus duluan tanpa menunggu hyungnya yang masih berjalan pelan di belakangnya

Sesampainya di dalam rumah jaehyun menuju kamar kris ternyata kris tidak ada di kamarnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara obrolan kecil di ruangan makan, dengan cepat ia menuju ruang makannya. Senyum lebarnya tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, belum sampai memeluk appanya jaehyun terdiam ditempat. Tak lama kemudian doyoung muncul dan tanpa hambatan sedikitpun ia langsung memeluk appanya. Jaehyun terdiam karena itu adalah...

TeBeCe...

gimana? udah rada panjang kan?  
mian kalau kalau tambah gaje dan nambah anehh:''''')  
mianhe atas semua kekurangannya *bungkuk sampe bawah(?)*

**Give me your review, please?=))  
Gomawo sudah mau bacaaa=))  
****Jeongmal gasahamnida buat yang udah review=)) Saranghae yeorobun;*******  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: KrisYeol Couple**

**LayHo couple not Sulay couple**

**LuMin Couple**

**SM Rookies and other(s)**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, little bit angst, and more**  
**Warning! OOC, banyak typo, alur cepet, GJ dan lain lain. Jika tidak suka dengan epep(?) saya silahkan tekan tombol back di HP anda masing masing!(?)**  
**Summary: [NONE];p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING^^**

Doyoung dan jaehyun sudah berada di bus. Bus umum yang selalu ia pakai jika mereka akan pulang ke rumahnya, sedari tadi mereka dua hanya berdiam diam saja. Jaehyun hanya melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam, menurutnya itu sangatlah indah. Sementara doyoung hanya menunduk dan memainkan tangannya, ia hanya sedang mencerna perkataan jaehyun pada saat ia memberikannya sebotol minuman. Minuman yang diberi jaehyun untuknya pun belum ia minum sama sekali. Gengsi mungkin yang dirasanya...?

"hhhmmm... membosankan" gerutu jaehyun

baru saja jaehyun menggerutu, bus pun sudah berhenti di temat pemberhetian dekat dengan rumahnya. Jaehyun pun langsung menuruni bus duluan tanpa menunggu hyungnya yang masih berjalan pelan di belakangnya

Sesampainya di dalam rumah jaehyun menuju kamar kris ternyata kris tidak ada di kamarnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara obrolan kecil di ruangan makan, dengan cepat ia menuju ruang makannya. Senyum lebarnya tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, belum sampai memeluk appanya jaehyun terdiam ditempat. Tak lama kemudian doyoung muncul dan tanpa hambatan sedikitpun ia langsung memeluk appanya. Jaehyun terdiam karena itu adalah songsaenim dari sekolahnya, sang songsaenim menatap tajam jaehyun yang sedang berdiam diri di tempat

Jaehyun kini menelan ludahnya sangking takutnya ia pada songsaenimnya. Songsaenim itu bernama Kyungsoo songsenim, ya mungkin kalian tau tatapannya yang membuat kalian takut. Soo songsaenim kini menuju jaehyun yang sedang berdiam diri, sebelumnya ia telah menatap kris yang berarti ia ingin meminjam jaehyun sebentar

"Wu Jaehyun..." panggilnya

"n-ne... so...oo..nngg.. saenim" jawab takut takut, sedikit demi sedikit ia memundurkan langkahnya

"ini apa?!" teriak yang membuat jaehyun dan kris kaget "ya kyungsoo!" protes kris

"ekhem maaf.." pelan kyungsoo

"ehh.. itu.. buk-an aku yang melakukannya saenim, lagian itu bukan punyaku" bohong jaehyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan jaehyun dan juga songsaenimnya?

"jangan berbohong kau" soo saenim mulai menjewer telinga jaehyun dan terlihat sang empunya kesakitan

"akkhh... ampun soo saenim" mohon jaehyun, sebelumnya ia belum pernah di perlakukan begini oleh ibunya

* * *

**3 hours ago... ***kaya sejarah aja-_-*

Jaehyun, ren, hanbin, dan yugyeom tengah diam bosan di pinggir lapangan. Kalian jangan terpengaruh oleh wajah imut dan polosnya karena di balik itu semua mereka ber-4 adalah murid yang sangat jahil dengan teman temanya, tak hanya itu guru guru di sekolahnya pun ikut korban kejahilannya. Sekarang mereka hanya menatap teman temanya yang sedang di test oleh Taoi saenim, dia tinggi, muka sedikit terlihat garang, dan juga pintar wushu. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia sangatlah takut dengan hantu dan binatang yang menurutnya menjijikan sekaligus menakutkan. Baru kemarin ia menjadi korban Jaehyun CS. Mungkin tidak sekarang aku menjelaskan kejadiannya pada kalian semua *jiaahh bahasanyaxD*

Oh iya... kenapa mereka tidak mengajak doyoung untuk bergabung bersama mereka? padahalkan mereka sekelas. Itu karena mereka pernah mengajak dan doyoung hanya menatap tidak suka mereka bisa dibilang tampang meremehkan. Semenjak itu mereka malas bersama doyoung plus juga kembarannya. Doyoung memang pintar, tapi sayang dia pendiam dan tidak bisa diajak untuk bersosialisasi

Posisi mereka berbedabeda. Jaehyun sedang berbaring dan menatap langit, ren hanya mengayunkan kakinya dan melamun, hanbin menyandarkan bahunya di bahu yugyeom dan yugyeom hanya menatap teman temannya yang sedang di test. Selang beberapa menit, test pun sudah berakhir semua murid kembali ke kelasnya. Tidak dengan mereka, mereka hanya diam di tempat. Mungkin mereka sudah nyaman dengan posisinya

"ahh.. aku bosan, ingin melakukan sesuatu" keluh ren

"kau ingin melakukan seuatu? ah! sana kau menari dengan sangat gila dilapangan" suruh hanbin

"Yak! aku tidak mau, memangnya aku ini apa?" ucap ren kesal

"kau itu namja yang berwujud yeoja" tambah Yugyeom

"diam kau! Aku ini namja bukan yeoja, lihat dadaku tidak seperti hyorin nuna!" kesal ren yang semakin menjadi jadi

"mungkin saat kau dewasa akan tumbuh" canda hanbin

ren memukul kepala hanbin "kau ini! aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian semua, jika sudah besar nanti aku akan punya abs dan juga otot yang besar seperti vin diesel" kata yang penuh harap

"jangan berharap dengan-" ucapan hanbin terpotong oleh jaehyun yang mengentikan adu mulut ren dan hanbin tambah yugyeom

"kalian bisa diam tidak sih?! Telingaku panas mendengar kalian selalu adu mulut" semuanya hanya menatap malas jaehyun

"lalu kita harus bagaimana? diam saja itu hanya membosankan" keluh ren

"benar juga.." jaehyun pun kembali berpikir sama dengan yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian jaehyun mendapatkan ide dengan smirk diwajahnya ia langsung memberitahukan pada csnya

"Jaehyun-ah apakah kau yakin? Bisakah kita berpikir dua kali?" takut yugyeom

Sedang apa mereka? Kenapa yugyeom dan lainnya terlihat takut

"Jaehyun, kalau kita mengerjai soo saenim aku tidak berani" ren yang tadinya bosan menjadi takut

"kalian santailah... lihat soo saenim saja sedang tertidur" kata jaehyun, kini jaehyun membuka sepatunya dan alhasil semua yang di dekat jaehyun menutup hidungnya

"Yak! Jaehyun! sudah berapa lama kau tidak ganti kaos kakimu, huh?!" ren sepertinya hampir pingsan dengan bau kaos kaki jaehyun

"apa umma mu tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengganti kaos kaki mu, eoh?" tambah hanbin

"hehe.. sebenarnya sering tapi, aku lupa plus malas hehehe..." jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyuman ala chanyeol

"Jaehyun-ah, jika kau ingin mengerjai soo saenim dengan ini berpikirlah lagi!" suruh yugyeom

"hey.. yugyeom tenanglah, yang terkena marah atas kejahilan itu bukan kita tapi jaehyun. Secara garis besar, yang mempunyai ide ini jaehyun, dan yang mempunyai kaos kaki bau ini adalah jaehyun. Jadi intinya jaehyun lah yang akan kena semua amukan soo saenin" ucap hanbin sok pintar, yang lainn hanya memperhatikannya dengan malas

"yak...yak...! katanya kita harus setia kawan, berarti jika aku terkena marah saenim kalian juga akan ikut" tambah jaehyun juga

"ia memang, tapi tidak kali ini" kata yugyeom

"eeiii... kalian ini " protes jaehyun, tapi ia tetap menjalankan misinya(?)

Kini jaehyun sedang mengintip keadaan ruang guru. Setelah aman ia menyuruh teman temannya untuk mengikutinya juga, dengan cepat mereka menuju meja soo saenim. Disitu soo saenim sedang tertidur, jaehyun pun mengeluarkan kaos kaki yang baunya sangat ulalala sekalii. Perlahan ia menempatkan kaos kakinya di dekat muka soo saenim. Jaehyun dan hanbin menahan tawa, sedangkan ren dan yugyeom hanya pasrah pada takdir.

"ayo, cepat keluar sebelum soo saenim bangun. Ayo cepat cepat..." suruh jaehyun dengan suara pelan

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, mereka tertawa terbahak bahak disusul dengan ren. Mungkin ren sudah terhasut dengan merek berdua, sedangkan yugyeom hanya menatap ragu temannya itu. Tak lama ada suara teriakkan dari ruang guru, yang tak lain itu adalah teriakkan sang songsaenim yang dikerjai.

"WU JAEHYUN!" alhasil dengan teriakkannya mereka langsung kabur ke kelasnya masing masing

"kenapa hanya namaku saja yang di sebut" heran jaehyun ditambah muka cemas jaehyun. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa

**Flashback end**

* * *

"kau tidak perlu berbohong jaehyun, jika kau jujur aku tidak akan marah padamu" kini soo saenim telah bersikap lembut dan mengusap pelan kepala jaehyun

"hikss... hiks..." jaehyun masih belum ingin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya

"aku pulang..." seseorang yang baru datang dari kantornya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Eh?! Chanyeol kan bilang ia tidak akan pulang dan tidak akan makan malam bersama? Mengapa ia datang?

"Huwaaa...mmmaaaa...Ummmaaaa" Jaehyun pun menuju chanyeol yang baru saja pulang

"Eoh? kau kenapa menangis?" bingung chanyeol, jaehyun tiba tiba memeluk kakinya sambil menangis

"oh... ada Ny. Wu, annyeong" sopan kyungsoo dengan wajah meremehkan

"KYUNGSOOO... aigooo, lama tidak bertemu!" chanyeol langsung memeluk kyungsoo

"kau ini chanyeol.." kyungsoo membalas pelukan chanyeol

"hiks..hiks..." tagis jaehyun yang membuat celana panjang chanyeol sedikit basah

chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan terfokuskan dengan jaehyun yang masih menangis

"yak...! dan kenapa anakku bisa menangis seperti ini?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"kau bisa tanya pada suamimu" santai kyungsoo

"kris?" chanyeol pun langsung memandang kris

"ok... _I will tell you something. _Jadi begini, jaehyun menjahili kyungsoo dan akhirnya kyungsoo datang kesini" jelas kris, itu membuat chanyeol tambah tidak mengerti

"jadi begini yeol, anakmu itu membuat aku menjadi daftar dalam kejahilannya. Saat aku tidur di ruang guru, ia memberi kaos kakinya yang sangat bau. Dan aku menjewer jaehyun sebentar" kini chanyeol mengerti lalu menatap kyungsoo bingung lagi

"kau guru di sekolah jaehyun? Mengapa kau menyakiti anakku? Aku saja tidak pernah" tanya chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan kyungsoo "mian... aku hanya sebentar tidak lama"

"Ya kau ini. Dan jaehyun, apa benar yang dikatan soo saenim?" tanya chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan jaehyun

"makanya kau di sekolah jangan selalu membuat orang jengkel dengan gengmu itu" teriak doyoung yang duduk di sebelah kris. Kris hanya menatap tajam anaknya itu

Jaehyun hanya menatap kesal doyoung, chanyeol hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya

"jaehyun apa yang umma bilang dengan mengganti kaos kaki 2 hari sekali? Umma telah membelikan kau dan doyoung kaos kaki yang cukup, kau kan bisa mencontoh kakakmu" nasihat chanyeol

"umma mu benar jae..." kata kris membenarkan

"jja, sekarang minta maaflah pada soo saenim" suruh chanyeol. Jaehyun pun mulai berjalan menuju kyungsoo, walaupun masih ada sedikit isakkan

"soo saenim... mianhae.." kata jaehyun yang menundukkan kepalanya

kyungsoo tersenyum "gwenchana, tapi janji jangan diulangi lagi" kyungsoo pun mengacak acakan rambut jaehyun. Jaehyun pun langsung sembunyi di belakan chanyeol dan meremas celana chanyeol

"urusanku sekarang selesai, maaf menganggu kalian. _Have a nice feel, in this night. _Annyeong!" kyungsoo pun langsung pergi melesat

"jaehyun sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sebaiknya ganti pakaian kalian, setelah itu akan ada makan malam bersama" akhirnya jaehyun dan doyoung menuju kamarnya masing maasing

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya kris dan chanyeol hanya diam satu sama lain, chanyeol hanya melihat dokumen dokumen yang ia bawa kerumahnya. Sedangkan kris hanya bermain dengan handphonenya, terkadang ia curi curi pandang pada chanyeol

Chanyeol sebenarnya malas untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi kata hatinya menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Tenyata benar, saat ia pulang jaehyun di marahi oleh teman semasa SMA nya.

"ekhem..." kris mulai mengeluarkan suara tapi tidak digubris oleh chanyeol

Kris yang melihat chanyeolnya sama sekali tidak melihatnya ia kecewa. Ckck.. kasian kris yang satu ini

"yeol.." panggil kris chanyeol pun langsung menoleh "katanya kau tidak akan makan malam bersama.."

chanyeol membereskan semua dokumen yang ia baca, kris yang melihatnya langsung membulatkan matanya

"kau tidak suka jika kau makan bersama? ya, sudah kalau beg-" tanyanya yang tidak memandang kris

"jangan kemana mana" tatap tajam kris yang membuat bulu kuduk chanyeol semuanya ke atas "ne" balas chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung duduk kembali, melihat tangan chanyeol menganggur kris langsung menariknya. Alhasil chanyeol jatuh kepelukkan kris

Detak jantung chanyeol berpacu dengan cepat, badannya kini mulai merasa hangat dan nyaman walaupun detak jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat. Aroma jeruk dan mint yang kris rindukan seminggu ini, rasa hangat yang ia rindukan kini sudah ia rasakan kembali. Kris pun menyentuh dagu chanyeol lalu ia sedikit menaikkannya, wajah kris pun semakin lama semakin dekat dann

"ummaaaaaaa..." jaehyun langsung memeluk ummanya yang membuat chanyeol dan kris mengatur posisi semula

**_._**

'_shit! kiss failed_' kecewa kris dalam batin, padahal tinggal beberapa centi lagi ia akan berhasil mencium chanyeol

"oh iya umma, katanya kita akan makan bersama... tapi mana makanannya?" tanya jaehyun yang sekarang dipangkuan chanyeol

"oh ya... kris kau sudah membeli makanannya?" tanya chanyeol yang sudah dibalas anggukan kris, ternyata sedari tadi ris memesan makanan

tiba tiba suara muncul dari arah lain "kenapa umma tidak memasak? kan umma harusnya bisa memasak" kata doyoung

"umma tidak bisa memasak karena umma selalu lelah" jelas chanyeol

"yayaya... pasti itu jawabanmu" doyoung pun duduk disebelah kris

TING TONG...

"ah itu sepertinya pesanan untuk makan malam kita.." kris pun langsung menuju pintu dan mengambil makanan itu Sedangkan chanyeol menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan piring

Kini meja makan telah terisi dengan berbagai macam makanan. Semuanya telah bersiap siap untuk makan tapi itu tertahan karena kris, ia hanya menatap keluarga kecilnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita masih kekurangan 1 piring dan juga orang" kata kris

Chanyeol, Jaehyun dan Doyoung menatap heran kris. Pasalnya appa dan ummanya tidak memberitahu jika akan ada seseorang yang akan mereka undang makan malam. Kening chanyeol berubah mengkerut, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras siapa yang kris undang ke acara makan malamnya. Jaehyun yang berada di sebelah chanyeol, menarik pelan baju chanyeol

"umma... siapa yang umma undang? Lay ahjussi? atau Luhan Ahjussi?"

"molla... umma juga tidak tau.. sepertinya appamu yang mengundang seseorang"

Jaehyun hanya menangguk anggukan kepalanya walaupun ia masih bingung. Chanyeol pun masih berpikir tak berapa lama kemudian ia teringat bahwa yang kris undang adalah rekan kerja sekaligus sekertaris kris, yang tak lain adalah Jessica...  
Wajah chanyeol pun berubah menjadi suram(?) *kaya idup lu aja thor;p | Berisik!-_-* mungkin sebentar lagi nafsu makannya akan hilang

"sebentar lagi ia aka datang... tahanlah sebentar" santai kris

"appa, memangnya appa mengundang siapa? Apa appa mengundang teman hantu appa? Atau appa mengundang arwah halbojie?" tanya doyoung polos

"ani... appa mengundang teman kerja appa" jawab kris, lalu ia menatap chanyeol

"tak apa kan, yeol?" tanya kris

"terserah" singkatnya

TING...TONG...

"nah itu dia, aku akan membukakan pintunya"kata kris senang dan ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya

'sesenang itukah kau dengannya?' batin chanyeol. Ia hanya menunduk pasrah dengan apa yang nantinya akan terjadi. Selang beberapa menit, kris dan jessica pun muncul mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang serasi, andaikan itu chanyeol dan kris... itu akan menjadi lebih serasi. Melihat ummanya sedih, tangan jaehyun langsung memegang tangan sang umma dengan erat dan tersenyum

**_._**

"tenang umma, appa masih mencintai umma. Jae yakin!" jaehyun meyakinkan ummanya jika appanya tidak mungkin selingkuh darinya.

Doyoung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan jessica yang sekarang tengah duduk, ia menatap jessica dengan tatapan kagum.

"wahh... appa mengundang yeoja ke rumah kita? Nuna.. nama nuna siapa?" tanya doyoung antusias, kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala doyoung

"ini namanya jessica nuna, kalian bisa memanggilnya sica nuna. Jessica ini Doyoung dan Jaehyun, mereka berdua anakku. Ini..." jessica memotong pembicaraan kris

"chanyeol.." tebak jessica

"ah.. ne, sekarang kau bisa duduk disini. Bersantailah anggap kita ini makan malam bersama keluarga" senyum kris pada jessica, jessica hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"oh ya.. aku membawakan makanan ini untuk kalian. Aku yang memasaknya sendirii, ayo di cobaa" jessica pun membuka satu persatu misting yang ia bawa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum paksa, ia melihat kedua anaknya sangat menyukai makanan yang dibawa jessica dan tidak memakan makanan yang kris pesan

"ehm.. maaf, yeol-ssi... apakah anda tidak suka dengan masakanku?" tanya jessica ragu dan kris pun menatap chanyeol 'ia sopan..' batin chanyeol

"eh.. oh.. n..ne aku suka, masakanmu terlihat enak tapi sebaiknya aku memakan makanan yang ini saja. Sayang jika tidak dimakan" kata chanyeol

"ayolah, yeol... kau tau makanan ini enak, kau harus mencobanya juga. Aku tidak tau jika kau pandai memasak" See? suaminya sendiri pun belum pernah memujinya seperti itu, pasti kris akan bilang

_'ini terlalu asin, apakah kau ingin membuat aku darah tinggi, eoh?'_

_'hambar, kau memasukkan garam atau tidak sih?'_

_'kau ini ingin meracuniku? masakan ini sudah gosong!'_

ya seperti itulah kata kata yang kris berikan pada chanyeol, padahal sebelum mereka menikah chanyeol telah memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak bisa memasak tetapi kris tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap ingin menikahi chanyeol. Dan akhirnya jadi begini...

Chanyeol diam dan menikmati makanannya, semuanya seperti tidak menganggap jika chanyeol ada disini termasuk juga Jaehyun. Jaehyun memuji masakan jessica begitu juga dengan doyoung. Hmm.. sepertinya ia sudah agak membaik dengan doyoung, tapi disisi lain chanyeol merasa senang dan sedih. Ia senang keluarganya bisa berkumpul dan bercanda tawa dengan bersama tetapi ia juga ingin bergabung. Setelahnya makan malam pun menjadi hening, chanyeol yang makan sedikit sudah hampir selesai begitu juga dengan lainnya. Kris menatap heran chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam, tidak tertawa atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Terlihat dari raut wajah chanyeol yang sedih dan tidak menunjukkan sikap yang biasanya. Terdapat guratan kesedihan diamatanya, Kris mengenal chanyeol tidak sehari atau sebulan tapi ia mengenalnya telah bertahun tahun. Kris tau jika chanyeolnya sedih, ingin sekali ia memeluk chanyeol yang sedang diam tersebut tapi... ego yang membuatnya menahan itu semua

"wahhh.. nuna daebak, nuna bisa masak dan masakan nuna sangatlah enak. Doyoung jadi ingin lagi..." puji doyoung dengan cengiran yang tidak pernah doyoung pertlihatkan padanya

"haha... doyoung kau ini bisa saja, padahal kan nuna hanya memasak ini" jawab jessica malu malu

"appa..." panggil doyoung

"ne..? wae?" kris pun menoleh pada anaknya

"mengapa kau tidak menikah dengan jessica nuna saja?" tanya doyoung polos

"eh?!"

"hah?"

"!"

TBC...

annyeong...annyeong, ada yang kangen dengan epep sayah? *PD amat lu* hehehe... mian apdetnya luamaaaa. Sengaja yang chapter sekarang dibuat panjang (dikit),untuk memenuhi permintaan kalian semua=D dan nanti diusahakan next chapter ceritanya panjang, ne...

oke kali ini review yang ga bisa dibalas, mian yang chapter sebelumnya belum author balas. Entah kenapa saya lupa, hehehe mianhaexD

**To:**

**channie: Jaehyun, doyoung ama chanyeol sebenernya mau dibuat akur, tapi lebih seru ga dibuat akur huahahaha...*ketawa jahat*. Ok deh.. nanti ceritanya dipanjangin lagi sepanjang cintakuh padamuhh;P;*** #SKSD ginilah='D . Gomawo reviewnya ya=))**

**fienyeol: disitu ada emak D.O yang sedang tidur bersamamu hehehe... etdah, kenapa pada kasihan sama si yeol sih?-_- author aja biasa aja *dibacok chanyeol pake boneka(?)*xD. Gomawo reviewnya ya=))**

**Changru Minru: i...i..it...tuu sa..maa emak D.O kok *muka anak kecil imut gitu* #hoeee/batuk(?). Yoii... anda mendapatkan 100 perak *ini apaan lagi?-_-* Gomawo reviewnya ya=))**

mian jika epep saya ini menambah GJ, alur ga jelas dan semua kekurangannya. Mohon maklumin karena saya masih kecil dan polos *pitnah banget:3*

**Give me your review, please?=))  
Gomawo sudah mau bacaaa=))  
****Jeongmal gasahamnida buat yang udah review=)) Saranghae yeorobun;*******  
**

NB: maafkan jika saya terlau bacot dan SKSD, karena ini sifat saya:v


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast: KrisYeol Couple**

**LayHo couple not Sulay couple**

**LuMin Couple**

**SM Rookies and other(s)**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, little bit angst, and more**  
**Warning! OOC, banyak typo, alur cepet, GJ dan lain lain. Jika tidak suka dengan epep(?) saya silahkan tekan tombol back di HP anda masing masing!(?)**  
**Summary: [NONE];p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING^^**

"appa..." panggil doyoung

"ne..? wae?" kris pun menoleh pada anaknya

"mengapa kau tidak menikah dengan jessica nuna saja?" tanya doyoung polos

"eh?!"

"hah?"

Seketika chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatan makannya, tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sendok yang dipenganggnya. Kaget. Ya itulah yang di rasakan chanyeol saat anaknya sendiri bicara itu di depannya. Sedih, kecewa, dan sakit hati bercampur menjadi satu. Dengan cepat chanyeol mengambil sendok yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan. Jaehyun yang sebelahnya kaget, ia langsung melihat seseorang yang disebelahnya. Kris yang tadi sedang minum hampir saja akan menyemburkan air yang berada di mulutnya tepat di depan muka jaehyun, tapi ia tahan sehingga ia terbatuk batuk

"uhuk...uhuk..." *anggap suara batuk aja.-.

"Appa! _Be careful_! Ummaaa... waeyo?"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pahit kepada jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya menangguk ia mengerti jika ummanya baik baik saja lalu ia melihat appanya yang sedang berbatuk batuk ria(?)

"Doyoung-ah, kau bicara apa? Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya jessica canggung

"aku kan cuman bertanya saja, aku yakin hidupku akan ba-" ucapan doyoung terhenti saat chanyeol berdiri dari tempat ia duduk tadi

"kalian makanlah sampai kenyang, aku akan ke kamar. Jika sudah selesai beritahu aku, aku akan membereskannya" dengan cepat chanyeol menuju kamarnya di atas

Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan acaranya(?) ia lalu menatap tajam doyoung yang membuat nyali doyoung menciut 99%

"jaga bicaramu Doyoung! Bagaimanapun dia umma kandungmu, jangan pernah kau bicara seperti itu lagi! Ingat kata appa" marah kris pada doyoung. Dengan cepat ia menyusul chanyeol yang sudah berada di kamar mereka

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya, ia bersumpah bahwa ia sangat lelah apalagi pada bagian matanya. Ia lelah karena banyak pekerjaan yang sebagian ia selesaikan ditambah dengan pekerjaan baekhyun yang lebih banyak daripada nya 'Ini semua gara gara chanyeol! Dasar yoda jelek!' begitulah umpatannya

**CEKLEK** *ini juga anggap bukaan pintu yaaa-,-*

"aku pulang..." teriak luhan saat memasuki rumahnya

Kosong. Ya, itulah yang didapati nya saat ini. Tak biasanya taeyong dan baozinya itu tidur pada jam begini, ia menuju dapur tapi dapur itu kosong dan rapi tidak ada bekas memasak apapun. Jika tidak di sini berarti ada berada di ruang tengah, tak lama ia sedikit mendengar suara tv yang menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menuju ruang tengah dan gotcha! Ia menemuka sang baozinya dan malaikatnya sedang tertidur. Melihat dua malaikatnya tertidur, rasa lelah dan penat yang ia rasakan menjadi hilang. Mata yang tadinya sangat lelah kini telah _fresh _kembali, dan posisi mereka tidak jauh seperti koala dua duanya saling berpelukan satu sama lain seakan tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Luhan pun menuju tempat istri dan anaknya tertidur, ia berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan sofa yang di tempati xiumin. Ia mencium kening keduanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga xiumin

"_Hey, my baozi! i'm home_" bisiknya di telinga xiumin dan menicum lembut bibir pink xiumin

"eung... ngg..." perlahan lahan mata xiumin terbuka dan membiasakan cahaya cahaya yang masuk pada matanya. Dan boo! xiumin melihat sang deernya pulang, xiumin tersenyum begitu juga luhan

"_welcome home to, honey_" ucapnya lembut, xiumin ingin bangkit dari sofa tapi ditahan oleh luhan. Luhan pun menunjuk pada taeyong yang berada di pelukaanya xiumin lupa dan ia kembali duduk

"apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" tanya lembut luhan

"ani... kau tidak menganggu. Oh ya, kau sudah makan? jika belum akan ku-" ucapanya tehernti ketika luhan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir xiumin, xiumin yang mengerti pun langsung berhenti

"aku sudah makan saat perjalanan pulang, sekarang aku hanya ingin mandi dan tidur. Berikan taeyong padaku, aku akan membawa ia ke kamarnya jika tidak keberatan kau bisa kan menyiapkan air hangat untukku?" tanya luhan ragu ragu

"kau tidak usah ragu ragu, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya. Ya sudah bawa taeyong ke kamarnya, dan jangan lupa selimuti dia" Luhan pun menuju kamar taeyong setelahnya ia akan mandi

.

.

.

"yeol..."

Kris sudah berada di kamar mereka berdua, ia melihat chanyeol'nya' sedang menangis tanpa suara tapi dengan punggung bergetar. Sekali ia mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol, ia pun langsung menuju chanyeol dan memeluk chanyeol dari samping

Chanyeol yang dipeluk kris pun tidak membalas pelukan kris ia hanya terus menangis, dan sesekali menghapus kasar air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Tak mau jika kris melihat ia menangis, kris akan berpendapat kalau chanyeol itu hanya namja cengeng, lemah dan tidak bisa apa apa

"hey... chanyeol, uljima. Jangan menagis lagi" kata kris sambil menghapus air mata chanyeol

"sebegitu burukkah aku menjadi umma bagi doyoung, hah? Aku tau... jka aku memang tidak bisa... melakukan apa yang biasa seorang yeoja lakukan untuk suaminya... aku..aku... tidak mengerti mengapa doyoung... sangat tidak menyukaiku... apa aku sangat... payah menjadi seorang umma, huh? Apa aku terlihat payah di...mata... kalian semua?" kata chanyeol yang kata katanyaterpotong karena ia menahan isakannya, kris melihat sang istri begitu ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium bibir chanyeol sekilas

"ani.. kau tidak buruk menjadi umma hanya saja kau perlu berjuang lebih keras lagi, ne? kau tidak payah, hanya saja... eung.. hanya saja...eung" ucapan kris terhenti di tengah, chanyeol yang tau bahwa pendapat sang suaminya ia memang payah dan merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang istri dan umma yang baik untuk keluarganya

"kau tidak usah berkata apa-apa, aku tau pasti kau menjawab bahwa aku payah kan? katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah, karena memang aku sangat payah" chanyeol tersenyum paksa dan membuang mukanya sembarang arah

kris pun langsung menyentuh dagu chanyeol agar ia bisa melihat wajah chanyeol "yeol, kau janganlah menangis lagi. Jika kau menangis, kau membuat hatiku menjadi sedih juga. Mianhae aku sudah mengundang jessica makan malam, dan aku tidak tau jika doyoung akan bert-"

**CUP!**

chanyeol mengecup bibir kris, itu membuat kris melongo "mengapa kau minta maaf? kau tidak salah, kita kan tidak tau jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku baik baik saja, pertanyaan doyoung tadi, tidak sampai aku bawa perasaan kok. Aku hanya syok saja karenanya"

Kris tertegun pada chanyeol kali ini, sekarang chanyeolnya sudah agak bertambah dewasa dan tidak bersikap kekanak kanakkan lagi. Senyum pun mengembang di wajah keduanya, kris memeluk chanyeol erat dan mencium lembut bibir chanyeol. Semakin lama, ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas dan membuat keduanya berkeringat

"eungh... mmnhh" nafas chanyeol kini sudah diambang batas dengan segera ia memukul dada kris yang berarti ia butuh nafas. Tak lama kemudian kris pun langsung melepas ciumannya, keduanya terlihat terengah-engah

"aku menginginkanmu, yeol" bisik kris di telinga chanyeol dengan suara khasnya *entah gimana suara khasnya, blm pernah denger wkwk._.*

"kris... ingat dibawah ada anak anak dan... jessica" wajah chanyeol sudah semerah kepiting yang sudah dimasak

"aigoo, _why you face red? Are you sick? _kekeke~"canda kris yang dibalas dengan bantal yang di dekat chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol sedikit tersenyum

"_I like you be like this_, neomu yeopo. Aku akan kebawah, aku akan cepat kembali" kris pun melesat pergi meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian di kamar mereka. Raut wajah chanyeol berubah lagi menjadi sedih lagi

..

Sesudah ia menenangkan chanyeol'nya' ia pun menuju ruang makan yang berada di bawah. Sat kris tiba ia melihat doyoung mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan jaehyun hanya memakan makanan yang didepannya. Jessica sedang mengelus kepala doyoung lembut dan entah ia berbicara apa karena kris belum terlalu dekat dengan mereka bertiga

"ahh.. mianhae sica, tadi ada sedikit _problem_" kata kris yang duduk lagi di sebelah doyoung

"_It's okay... I understand_" Jessica hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan tersenyum, kris hanya mengangguk dan menatap doyoung

"Doyoung-ah, kau jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi pada ummamu, pernahkah appa berkata seperti itu pada ummamu? Kau sudah membuat ummamu sedih atas perbuatanmu, kau tau itu? Cobalah kau bersikap seperti jaehyun yang selalu sayang pada umma. Jika seperti ini terus kau akan membu-" ucapan kris terhenti saat doyoung melemparkan sendok dan sumpir bersamaan yang membuat piring di depannya retak

"AKU BUKAN JAEHYUN! AKU INI DOYOUNG! INILAH DIRIKU, AKU HANYA MENGATAKAN APA YANG ADA DI OTAKKU!... JANGAN PERNAH SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN JAEHYUUN! aku benci kalian semua!" doyoung pun langsung melesat pergi ke kamar mereka (Doyoung&amp;Jaehyun) dan menguncinya, terlihat di mata doyoung sudah berkaca-kaca dan terdengar suara isakan dari kamar

Jaehyun yang mendengar namanya di bawa bawa, reflek memberhentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap appanya bingung

"yak! kenapa aku terkena juga? aku kan hanya makan dan tidak ikut berbicara... lalu nanti aku tidur bagaimana? Kamar saja dikunci? Padahal setelah ini aku ingin membaca komik" sedih jaehyun

"tidak apa apa, hyungmu hanya sedikit mengantuk jadi ia bersikap seperti itu. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu untuk sementara ini, ne?" tanya kris

"ne.. arraseo. Untung saja hari ini Teuk saenim tidak memberikan pekerjaan rumah" pasrah jaehyun

"kris, aku akan pulang.. maaf jika kedatangannku membuat kacau keadaan keluargamu. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalah ini, ya sudah aku akan pulang" jessica yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya

"oh.. ne, eh bagaimana dengan mistingmu? Lebih baik kau tinggalkan disini, aku bisa mencucinya nanti" tawar kris

"tidak apa aku bisa memncucinya nanti di rumah, kau ti-" tanpa ba bi bu lagi kris mengambil misting yang ditangan jessica

"tidak perlu protes, besok akan kubawa. Ini perintah" kata kris

"ini bukan di kantor !" balas jessica dengan kesal "yasudahlah jika kau memaksa, tapi kau harus membawanya besok karena itu misting umma ku. Ya sudah aku akan pulang, good night" pamit jessica

"nuna... gamsahamnida untuk makanannya, aku menyukainya" kata doyoung yang sambil tersenyum khasnya

"ne... cheonma jaehyun-ah" jawab jessica dengan tersenyum

"perlu aku antar sampai depan pintu?" tawar kris lagi

"ani, aku bisa sendiri" ketus jessica "terima kasih untuk semuanya. Annyeong!" dan jessica pun pergi

1 menit kemudian

"appa, aku ke kamar duluan ne... aku sudah mengantuk" tanya jaehyun dengan muka kasur(?)

"habiskan makananmu dulu, cuci tangan dan kakimu, lalu tunggu selama 30 menit dan kau boleh tidur" kris memberitahu Jaehyun sambil membereskan piring piring di meja

"Aku sudah menghabiskan makananku, iya akan kulakukan dan 30 menit apa tidak terlalu lama?" tanya jaehyun sebal

"tapi jika dilihat dari badanmu, lebih baik kau tidak usah menunggu 30 menit" ujar kris

"wae?" jaehyun terlihat bingung

"karena kau terlalu kurus, sebaiknya badanmu sedikit berisi sepeti hyungmu" jawab kris

"ohh... baiklah, aku tidur duluan ne.. poppo!" pinta jaehyun

Cup! kris mengecup pipi chubby jaehyun dan jaehyun menuju kamar mandi lalu kamar tidur

Kris menatap dapurnya yang penuh dengan piring kotor yang menunpuk sangat banyak dan kris hanya menatap malas dan menarik nafasnya dalam dalam

.

.

.

.

"nnhh..." namja cool telah bangun dari dunia mimpinya, ia bangun dan membuka matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Kris melihat sebelahnya. Kosong. Itulah yang di dapatinya saat ia bangun, tumben chanyeol sudah bangun pagi, biasanya ia akan bangun siang. Karena rasa penasarannya tinggi, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mencari chanyeol ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini. Kamar mandi, ruang tengah bahkan dapur pun kosong. Piring dan misting bekas makan malam kemarin sudah bersih dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

Apa chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja lebih dulu? Tumben sepagi ini, tidak biasanya dia bisa bangun pagi. Pikir kris. Baru akan keatas, kris melihat sepucuk kertas berwarna biru langit berada di meja makan, kris menduga pasti itu chanyeol.

_"To: Kris my beloved husband_

_Hei kris... mianhae aku pergi bekerja tanpa berpamitan denganmu dulu. Kau pasti bertanya tanya aku kemana kan? kkk~ aku hanya pergi bekerja, tadi malam bosku tiba tiba menelpon jika sekarang aku mempunyai banyak perkerjaan._

_Kris kau jangan lupa mengembalikan misting milik jessica, nanti kau bisa bisa lupa_

_Ya sudah... aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja tidak lebih^^_

_From: Your beloved wife, Chanyeol"_

Itulah pesan singkat yang chanyeol tulis untuk kris. Sementara kris hanya menatap datar surat

Tak mau berpikir lebih panjang ia menuju kamar tamu yang ditempati oleh jaehyun

"jaehyun-ah... ireonna... ireonna..." ucap kris sambil menarik selimut yang digunakan jaehyun

"aahh... appa, 5 menit lagi... aku ngantuk..." kata jaehyun yang menarik kembali selimut yang dipakainya

"ya sudah terserah, nanti jika kau mendapat juara appa tidak akan memberikan sepatu yang kau inginkan" ancam kris dengan nada bercanda

'apa? tidak akan dibelikan sepatu? eotteoke, aku ingin sepatu... tapi aku mengantuk' batin jaehyun padahal mata jaehyun sedang terpejam

"oke... appa tidak ak-" perkataan kri terpotong saat jaehyun dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"arraseo, aku akan bangun. Tapi jangan lupa belikan aku sepaetu jika aku juara!" jaehyun langsung melesat pergi

"dasar anak itu" kris menggeleng- geleng. Belum beberapa menit jaehyun kembali lagi menuju kris

"ya... wae kau kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya kris bingung

"appa, aku harus memakai baju apa? bajuku kan berada di dalam kamar hyung, dan aku ke sekolah memakai tas yang mana? kan tidak mungkin jika aku memakai tas kantor umma atau tas kator apa, apa appa tidak mengkhawatirkan aku? Bagaimana jika disekolah aku ditertawakan oleh teman teman. Appa kan pe-" jaehyun berbicara seperti orang yang sedang di kejar oleh penagih hutang atau sejenisnya/? #abaikan

Kris menaruh telunjuknya di bibir merah jambu jaehyun "Jaeh-ah... appa akan menyiapkannya, kau hanya perlu membersihkan dirimu, ne..."kata kris gemas, jaehyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan pergi

"dasar anak itu..." kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

.

membangunkan jaehyun sudah kini tinggal membangunkan doyoung, kris hanya berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menuju kamar si kembar yang kini ditempati doyoung saja. Kris melihat pintu yang kemarin dikunci dengan rapat sekarang sedikit terbuka, berarti kris tidak usah susah susah untuk membuka pintunya.

Perlahan kris memasuki kamar, sedikit ia mendengar suara serak yang familiar. Yang tak lain itu adalah doyoung

'sepertinya dia mengiggau' pikir kris

"engghh...nn.."

Dengan gaya malasnya ia menuju tempat tidur doyoung

"doyoung-ah, irreona... sekarang kau harus sekolah" kris mengambil tissue yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur doyoung. Lalu ia mengusap keringat yang berada di kening doyoung dengan sayang *cie punya rasa kebapakan wkwk* lalu mengelus pipi halus doyoung. Ia masih teringat kemarin malam emosi anak sulungnya sedang tidak baik, sehingga ia juga harus bersikap ya... layaknya umma jadi jadian *kris: emang gw apaan? pake ada kata jadi jadian segala-_- | me: ya manusialah masa butiran debu, gimana si lu-_-. Udah deh diem aja* #abaikan

'panas' batin kris berkata. Oh, mungkin ia kepanasan dan kris pun menyingkirkan selimut yang terbalut di tubuh doyoung dan merapihkannnya dan membangunkan doyoung lagi

"eunnghh... mmaa... hiks..." didalam iggau-annya doyoung seperti memanggil manggil sang umma sambil terisak. Jika ini hanya kepanasan tidak mungkin doyoung akan mengiggau sambil terisak. Sekali lagi kris mengecheck badan doyoung dan sangat panas. Kris khawatir dengan doyoung saat ini,ia tidak tau kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Sekarang ia sungguh panik, biasanya yang tau keadaan tentang anak hanya chanyeol. Sedang khawatir tiba tiba ada sebuah teriakan yang sangat dahsyat yang tak lain itu jaehyun

"AAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAA!" oh ya, sangking sibuknya dengan doyoung ia melupakan jaehyun yang kini sudah selesai mandi

"shit!" gumam kris pelan, ia mau meninggalkan doyoung sendirian tapi ia tidak tega karena doyoung keadaannya seperti ini

"hiks...hiks... mmaa...ughh..."

Kris bisa melihat jika kini anaknya menangis dalam tidurnya, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar sebuah teriakan lagi

"AAAAPPPPPPAAAAAA!"

"APPA AKAN KESANA!" dengan cepat kris mengambil pakaian yang akan doyoung kenakan untuk kesekolah

'chanyeol aku butuh kauu ㅠ^ㅠ'

_See_? Akhirnya kris membutuhkan chanyeol ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan nan cantik tengah menikmati acara meminum _coffe-_nya dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Namja itu yang tak lain adalah chanyeol. Eh? Bukankah chanyeol pamit pada kris jika ia pergi bekerja?. Hey... chanyeol berbohong karena ia ingin membuat pikirannya menjadi _fresh_ kembali. Untuk apa ia pergi ke kantornya jika ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Chanyeol disini tidak sendiri, tapi ia sedang menunggu temannya. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu chanyeol menunggu temannya yang kunjung belum datang sedari tadi, chanyeol hanya memainkan handponenya saja dan menatap malas bangku kosong di depannya.

Hoooaammmm

Chanyeol menguap bosan, sudah sangat lama temannya tidak datang juga. Chanyeol pasrah, _coffe _yang ia pesan tadi sudah tidak panas lagi. Akhirnya chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, tak lama kemudian teman yang ia tunggu tunggu nya datang

"HYUUNNGGGG!" katanya sambil memeluk tiba tiba sehingga membuat chanyeol terjungkal dari tempat ia duduk, sehingga chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian di kedai tersebut

"sshh... dasar kau ini, sudah besar masih saja bersifat anak anak" chanyeol membenarkan tempat duduknya

"mian hyung,, karena kita tidak sabar bertemu denganmu^^" katanya girang

"kita? kau membawa siapa, sehunnie?" oh... ternyata ia adalah sehun

"aku dan anakku" sehun menunjukkan senyum khasnya

"mwo?! kau hamil?!" kaget chanyeol yang menatap sehun tidak percaya, sedangkan sehun hanya meangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu

"aku tidak percaya, seorang oh sehun bisa berisi" kata chanyeol meremehkan

"memangnya kau dan kris hyung saja yang bisa? Aku juga bisa tau" kesal sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya dari chanyeol

"mungkin... _By the way.._. mengapa kau sangat lama kesini, huh? aku sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu" chanyeol juga kesal pada sehun

"hyung kau tau? Setiap pagi hari dan hari ini seoul akan dipenuhi oleh pekerja kantoran yang akan bekerja. Ya maka dari itu aku telat gara gara di jalan sangat macet, dan aku ini namja hamil sehingga aku harus menjaga kandunganku dengan sangattttt hati hati hyung karena ini anak pertama ku" ucap sehun panjang lebar

chanyeol hanya menatap malas sehun " dasar merepotkan, berarti kau tidak boleh meminum _coffe, _kan? Ya sudah aku ambil saja, _coffe _ini sangat lezat" chanyeol mengambil _coffe _yang seharusnya milik sehun tapi sehun menahan tangan chanyeol untuk mengambil minumannya

"hyung ini punyaku sehingga aku yang berhak meminumnya" kata sehun yang merebut kembali minuman yang diambil chanyeol

"hey... orang hamil seperti kau tidak boleh meminum _cofee_, kafeinnya terlalu tinggi untukmu dan tidak baik untuk bayimu nanti bisa bisa perutmu sakit. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah meminumnya" sehun yang mendengarkan nasihat chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan

"kau dengar aegi? Chanyeol ahjuma yang umma kenal menjadi sangat bijak, setelah umma tidak bertemunya selama 3 tahun ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ" sehun tertawa dan chanyeol hanya mentap tajam sehun

"terserahmu saja, aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya-tanya padamu saja"

"memangnya hyung ingin bertanya apa?"

"apa kau bisa memasak?"

"memasak? eum... tidak"

"lal-"

_doro wie yeogin runway nal baraboneun nun sok milky way_

_Just love me righ-_

chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, handpone ia bergetar di saku sebelah kirinya. Chanyeol melihat siapa yang menelponnya pada jam sekarang, saat melihatnya chanyeol bingung. Mengapa kris menelponnya bukankah ia telah menuliskan surat untuk kris, karena penasaran chanyeol mengangkat telepon dari kris tersebut

KLIK

"sebentar ya sehun" kata chanyeol pada sehun

"ne.." jawab sehun sambil menyesap sedikit _coffe_ yang chanyeol berikan padanya. Chanyeol pun menuju balkon di cafe tersebut, chanyeol sengaja mengambil tempat yang dekat balkon agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan.

"..."

"annyeong, wae kris? Tumben kau menelepon ku..."

"..."

"Mwo?! Jinjja?! bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"aishh... arraseo, tunggu aku 10 menit. Aku akan segera kesana. Bye~"

"..."

KLIK

"Sehunnie, mianhae... Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah" kata chanyeol terburu buru, ia mengambil tasnya dan dengan cepat ia memakai coatnya

"wae hyung? aku beberapa jam disini pun belum sampai" kata sehun dengan nada kecewanya

"Tapi sehun, anakku sedang tidak baik. Mianhae, lain kali saja kita mengobrol lagi nanti akan ku kabari lagi. Bye sehunnie" Chanyeol pun pergi dari hadapan sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya kesal kepada chanyeol ia langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tak mau kalah sehun juga langsung mengambil _coffe _nya dan pergi dari cafe itu

"dasar chanyeol hyung, menyebalkan!" umpatnya

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

Hola...Holaaaa *teriak pake tao, eh maksudnya toa* maap sekaleh author baru bisa apdet pada detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, bulan ini, tahun ini, dan masa ini #apaanseh-_- maapkan author yang tidak berdosa ini wekawekaweka:'v Ini lama apdet karena file yang mau author apdet tiba tiba menghilang entah kemana;'(( kan syedih#abaikan

maaf ga bisa janjiin bisa apdet kilat atau cepat secepat siput berlari;'((  
maaf juga ga bisa janjiin kalau ada banyak krisyeol moment;"((  
maapkan jika epep ini tidak sebagus dan tidak seseru pokoknya tidak sempurna dengan epep yang lainnya #mendramatisir? maaf yaaaa *nangis darah ceritanya*

Ok sekian dan terima kasih

**Reply review:**

**Guest: Iya tuh kasian sama emakmu *author ikut kasian juga* iya saya juga kasian juga sama entu orang:')  
maaf ya ga bisa janji update kilat tapi bakal di usahakan, ne=)). Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*****

**hyena lee: kalau buat chanyeolnya ga menderita terus kan ga seru *senyum evil* ga bisa janji tapi bakal di usahakan okeeh=)). Ga papa baru coment sekarang, kapan kapan juga bisa kok^^. Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*****

**miyuk: okeee gomawo kritikannya^^;*****

**mimi: di lama lamain aja deh... biar tambah penasaran wkwkwk=D ga deng canda yeee. Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*****

**Lulu Auren: hiks... hiks.. uljima;"( *ikutan nangis* aduh, menghayati banget sihh=D hehehe... Gimana yaa? Kita lihat bagaimana nanti, biar alur yang menjawab=)). Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*****

**fienyeol: lakban ae... biar ora ngomong macem macem meneh kkkk~. Aku lebih suka diriku^^ *idih gananya*. Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*****

**kthk2: siaaappp, kumaha alur engke:v. Nuhun reviewna nyaa;*****

**Changru Minru: setdah panjang amat reviewnya-_- tapi ga papa dah. Oke it's okay, aku suka changmin juga kok *muka kalem* siap qaqa nanti aku sampaikan pesan tersebut saat ketemu mas kris di planet pluto *jarang muncul woyy*. Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*** *bow bareng mas amber(?)* **

**sanexchan: gemes sama anaknya chanyeol? anda bisa menghubungi mama chan atau papa kris untuk mencubit gemes anaknya *promosi* okee... Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*****

**Guest(2): gomawo reviewnya ya chingu;*** **

**canli: Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*** **

**Kirana Alfi: gomawo udah mau bilang epep ini keren #terharu. Hahaha=)) asalakan jangan ketawa sendiri nanti di kira rada sarap lagi.-. Harusnya doyoung tuh yang dingin sama emaknya sorry author mabok cintanya mak ceye. Gomawo reviewnya ya;*****

**pd: ga papa kok chanyeol nya=)). Gomawo reviewnya ya;*****

**CHANIE61: alurnye emang kek gto... biarkan yaa?=)) okeee ketjup kembali/?. Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*****

**wuyeol: syudah beib;* Gomawo reviewnya yaa;*** **

Oke... sekian balasannya^^ Gomawoyo^^

**Give me your review, please?=))  
Gomawo sudah mau bacaaa=))  
****Jeongmal gasahamnida buat yang udah review=)) Saranghae yeorobun;*****


	7. Chapter 7

**CAST, GENRE, DAN LAIN LAIN BISA DILIHAT DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA!**

**ENJOY READING**

"..."

"annyeong, wae kris? Tumben kau menelepon ku..."

"..."

"Mwo?! Jinjja?! bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"aishh... arraseo, tunggu aku 10 menit. Aku akan segera kesana. Bye~"

"..."

KLIK

"Sehunnie, mianhae... Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah" kata chanyeol terburu buru, ia mengambil tasnya dan dengan cepat ia memakai coatnya

"wae hyung? aku beberapa jam disini pun belum sampai" kata sehun dengan nada kecewanya

"Tapi sehun, anakku sedang tidak baik. Mianhae, lain kali saja kita mengobrol lagi nanti akan ku kabari lagi. Bye sehunnie" Chanyeol pun pergi dari hadapan sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya kesal kepada chanyeol ia langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tak mau kalah sehun juga langsung mengambil _coffe _nya dan pergi dari cafe itu

"dasar chanyeol hyung, menyebalkan!" umpatnya

.

Kembali ke kris. Kris tengah mengambil air dingin dan kain untuk meredakan panas doyoung, sedangkan jaehyun hanya menatap kosong meja makan. Tidak ada roti atau kue kering lainnya hanya tersedia buah pisang dan apel. Mau tak mau ia harus makan untuk mengisi energinya, ia hanya memakan 2 pisang dan meminum air putih yang telah ia siapkan tadi.

"Bagaimana tubuhku bisa besar jika aku hanya memakan ini saja, tapi tak apalah berbadan besar itu bebannya berat"

Jaehyun melahap buah buahan itu dengan cepat karena ia tidak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah. Setelahnya ia menuju tempat dimana sang appa berada

.

Jaehyun sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kamar dia dan doyoung. Disitu terlihat wajah doyoung yang memerah dan berkeringat, juga air mata yang mengalir terus. Kris masih betah berada disitu, mengusap air mata dan keringat yang mengalir di wajah doyoung entah sudah berapa kali kris melakukan itu sudah tidak terhitung mungkin.

"appa, mana uang sakuku?"

"kau ambil saja di laci kamar appa, nanti ambilah 1000 won. Jangan kau habiskan semua uang itu, nanti sisakan untuk uang sakumu di lain hari. Dan ini surat sakit hyungmu, sampaikan pada songsaenim mu"

"eum, ne appa... Poppo"

Cup!

"ya sudah, bye appa.."

"hati hati di jalan"

Kris menatap punggung kecil jaehyun yang menghilang di balik pintu lalu menatap kembali anak sulungnya yang masih mengiggau tidak jelas. Sudah berkali kali kris menepuk pelan pipi doyoung agar terbangun dari alam mimpinya , namun itu doyoung tidak bereaksi apapun padanya. Ia hanya mengiggau dan mengiggau. Dan kris hanya bisa mengelus kening doyoung dan memegang tangan doyoung yang panas itu

'chanyeol-ah, cepat kemari...'

.

Chanyeol sudah berjalan dekat rumahnya, untung saja cafe _Moonlight_ itu tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai dan bisa langsung mengobati anaknya yang tengah sakit itu.

Belum ia memasuki rumahnya ia melihat jaehyun yang kesulitan memakai tali sepatunya. Mulut kecilnya itu tak berhenti bergumam, chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan anak keduanya ini. Chanyeol melihat jam dan sebentar lagi sekolah jaehyun akan masuk, pada akhirnya chanyeol memasuki rumah sederhananya. Jaehyun yang tadi bergumam tidak jelas sekarang hanya menatap kaget chanyeol

"umma! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata jaehyun sebal

chanyeol hanya tersenyum "mianhae? Dan wae kau belum berangkat? Mengapa kau hanya sendirian?"

"Aku tidak bisa memakai tali sepatu ini, ini menyulitkan!"

"lalu, mengapa anak umma yang tampan ini hanya berangkat sendiri?"

"appa menjaga doyoung, mugkin doyoung sedang sakit"

chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham "kau sudah diberi uang saku oleh appamu?"

jaehyun mengangguk "hanya 1000 won"

"ya sudah, sini umma ikatkan tali sepatumu. Nanti akan umma belikan sepatu yang tidak bertali, ne?"

Kali ini Jaehyun mengangguk dengan semangat 45 "oke umma;*, umma adalah umma jaehyun yang paling terbaiiikkk"

"kau ini bisa saja, jja cepatlah ke sekolah agar kau tidak telat" jaehyun pun berdiri dan mencium bibir chanyeol yang kebetulan posisinya sedang berjongkok

Jaehyun berlari dan mengucapkan "saranghae chanyeol umma"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum, ia membayangkan andai saja doyoung sama dengan jaehyun pasti chanyeol tidak akan merasakan bagaimana jika dibenci oleh darah dagingnya sendiri

**(/)**

Suasana berbeda kini menyelimuti ruangan 20 di gedung SM Corp, yang biasanya di jam jam begini ada tawa khasa tau lelucon khas dari seorang happy virus. Tapi, sekarang hanya keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang berisikan 15 orang ini. Hanya terdengar suara dari keyboard komputer dan suara suara khas dari selembar selembar kertas yang saling bergesekan. Biasanya ruangan ini selalu di omeli oleh atasan mereka karena terlalu berisik karena ruangan ini terlalu riuh oleh canda tawa, namun begitu semua karyawan ini selalu memberikan tugas dengan tepat. Dan berbeda dengan 1 orang yang sedang santai menonton tv di ruangan itu.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Kau jangan menonton drama, kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Teriak seorang wanita menyerupai laki laki atau kita bisa panggil mawar eh maksudnya amber

"Sebentar! Ini adegan yang aku tunggu dari minggu kemarin, aku ingin membuat otakku sedikit fresh" kata baekhyun yang pandangannya yang tetap menghadap tv

"kau tau... ruangan ini menjadi sepi... huwaaaa aku bosan" kata amber kesall sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya

baekhyun pun menatap amber "jadi kau bosan, huh? emh... jika kau bosan, bakar rumahmu saja nanti akan banyak orang mengunjungi rumahmu"

"APPO!" baekhyun memegan kepalanya. Ya kalian benar baekhyun kepalanya dipukul keras oleh amber "YAA! WAE KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?!"

amber mendengus kesal "kau memberikan ide yang membuatku kesal, yang benar saja jika aku membakar rumahku sendiri"

"kan aku memberimu ide agar kau tidak bosan" katanya kesal

"tapi ide mu bodoh!"

"ya ya ya... hmm aku ingin seperti meja chanyeol yang bersih tanpa tumpukkan kerjaan apapun" baekhyun menatap meja yang ditempati chanyeol

"makanya stop menonton drama!"

"aniyaa... itu tontonan kesukaanku" kata baekhyun sambil menatap tv lagi

"hahhh, terserah... aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi" amber pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang ada di situ

**(/)**

"sudahlah kau pergi bekerja, biarkan aku yang menjaga doyoung sampai dia bangun. Keadaanya sudah mereda daripada yang tadi aku bisa menjaganya. Jangan khawatir" chanyeol sedang menyeka keringat doyoung dengan pelan, setelahnya memegang tangan hangat doyoung yang ia pegang. Saat chanyeol pegang tangan doyoung, doyoung berhenti menginggau tapi keringat masih keluar dari tubuhnya. Oh mungkin ikatan ibu dan anak ini sangat kuat

"baiklah, aku berangkat. Kau baik-baik disini, jika ada sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku. bye~" kris mengecup kening chanyeol sekilas dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan berat

Chanyeol menatap punggung kris yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar anaknya chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, karena ia bisa sedekat ini dengan anak sulungnya doyoung

dengan sayang, chanyeol mengelus rambut halus anaknya "doyoung-ah... wae?wae? kau sangat tidak menyukaiku, huh? apakah ini karena aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya yeoja-yeoja lain biasa mereka laukan?" chanyeol berhenti sesaat lalu melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya " ya... aku tau itu, pasti kau tidak suka denganku karena aku namja dan bisa melahirkan kau pasti merasa jijik denganku, eoh? tak apa aku bisa mengerti jika kau jijik denganku. Tapi, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau bisa dekat denganku dan kau tau aku sangat mencitaimu dan menyayangimu melebihi jiwa dan ragaku _my little angel..._" walaupun doyoung tidak mendengarkan isi hati chanyeol, namun chanyeol tetap mengatakannya dan chanyeol merasa lega. Chanyeol mengecup kening doyoung lumayan lama dan tersenyum lembut kepada doyoung yang keadaannya mulai tenang

"jaljjayo..." akhirnya chanyeol memegang tangan kiri doyoung dan tertidur disamping kiri doyoung

**(-)**

TUK...TUK...TUK

Entah berapa lama kris memainkan pulpennya keatas dan kebawah di meja kantornya, ia memikirkan istrinya -chanyeol- dan anaknya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Sekilas kris melihat bibir pucat chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya, kris menutup matanya membayangkan istrinya dengan dunia fana nya(?) membuatnya lupa pada berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Tak lama ia tersadar dari dunia fana nya karena mendengar ketukan dari pintu ruangannya, dengan cepat kris mengambil salah satu berkas yang berada disitu.

"Masuk!" tegasnya

"Mianhae... mengganggu waktu kerjamu, kris-ssi" ucap seorang yeoja berparas cantik nan lembut yang bername tag suzy. Suzy karyawan yang baru mendaftar sebagai wakil sekretaris dari kris, karena jessica izin mempunyai kesibukan pribadinya juga

"oh kau suzy-ya... wae?" kris menatap suzy yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk kris

"begini bos-" belum selesai berbicara kris memotong pembicaraan suzy dengannya

"panggil aku kris..kris jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku sangat tidak suka, lanjutkan"

"begini bo- maksudku kris-ssi, ada berkas berkas yang sangat banyak yang harus dikerjakan denganmu juga denganku. Berkas-berkas ini harus selesai sekarang juga, eumm bagaimana ya, jadi bolehkah saya nanti ikut ke rumahmu untuk mengerjakan berkas itu?" tanyanya dengan ragu

kris pun berpipkir, apakah tak apa membawa seorang yeoja ke mansionnya? atau juga tak usah meminta izin kepada chanyeol yang sekarang berada di rumah? kris hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "arra, kau nanti aku tunggu di parkiran selesai jam kantor, jika tidak ada keperluan lagi kau boleh keluar" suzy yang mendengarnya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan membungkuk hormat pada atasannya

**\\(^^)/**

"soo saenim... ini surat dari appa" jaehyun menyodorkan amplop yang berwarna putih polos itu kepada kyungsoo selaku guru yang mengajar di kelasnya. Kyungsoo membuka amplop yang disodorkan jaehyun tadi, lalu membaca surat itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang stress mengerjakan soal-soal yang susah

"jaehyun, saenim tanya ini tulisan appamu atau dirimu" tanya sambil menunjukkan sepucuk kertas itu

jaehyun menatap seongsaenimnya bingung "tentu saja tulisan appa saenim, mana mungkin aku bisa membuat surat seperti itu, kalau saenim tidak percaya tanyakan pada appa atau eomma. Aku tidak berbohong soo saenim" ok.. tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak akan luluh melihat puppy eyes jaehyun terkecuali chanyeol dan kris mereka berdua sudah biasa dengan puppy eyes jaehyun itu /ya iyalah kan orang tuanya-_- pabbo author/

"arraseo.. saenim percaya padamu, kembali ke tempat asalmu" jaehyun pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia duduk bersama dengan hanbin. Hanbin menyenggol pelan perut jaehyun

"kenapa hyungmu?" tanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"dia sakit, hanya sakit biasa... mungkin" jaehyun hanya menjawab asal, terlihat dari wajahnya kali ini dia sedang berada di moment badmood. Sedangkan hanbin hanya meng'oh'kan jawaban jaehyun tadi dan melanjutkan membaca buku pelajaran yang berada di mejanya

**/(-_-)\**

chanyeol terbangun dari alam mimpinya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia langsung melihat doyoung yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat, sekarang doyoung telah tertidur dengan tenang dan juga terdengar dengkuran halus dari anaknya itu.

kruukk~

chanyeol refleks memegang perutnya yang kelaparan itu, ahh tentu saja dia kelaparan tadi pagi ia hanya meminum 1 cup coffenya. Chanyeol beranjak pada kursi kecil yang bertuliskan 'jaehyun' itu dan ia mengecup kening doyoung lalu pergi meninggalkan doyoung yang sedang tertidur pulas disitu

.

chanyeol membuka kulkas besarnya dan ia terlihat bingung dengan semua bahan makanan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Terlintas dipikirannya jika chanyeol mempunyai beberapa ramyun instan, akhirnya chanyeol membuka lemari gantung di dapurnya dan taraaaa lemari itu hanya tersedia tteobokki mentah. Chanyeol lupa jika semua persediaan mie habis karena 2 hari yang lalu ia memakan semua ramyun instan secara ganasnya/?. Mau tak mau ia harus membuat makanan sendiri, di dapurnya hanya tersedia kimchi dan juga nasi. Chanyeol hanya memikirkan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi, ya tidak terlalu susah juga jadi ia mungkin bisa membuatnya.

Chanyeol memotong kimchi itu dengan sangat lihai seperti chef yang berada di restoran-restoran, memasukkan nasi dan juga kimchi tersebut ke frying pan. Ia tidak peduli jika masakannya itu tidak enak, yang penting ini bisa mengganjal perutnya yang sedang kelaparan. Sedang asik memasukkan bumbu pelengkap, chanyeol kaget dengan tiba-tiba munculnya doyoung yang telah duduk di kursi dapurnya. Doyoung menatap chanyeol seperti biasanya namun kini wajahnya masih wajah kasur/?. Suasana canggung menyelimuti pikiran chanyeol, ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa dengan doyoung

"kau lapar? aku memasak nasi goreng kimchi, tapi aku tak yakin kau akan menyukainya" akhirnya chanyeol membuka pembicaraan untuk mengilangkan kecangguan antara mereka berdua

"hem" jawab doyoung singkat, itu artinya lapar atau memang hanya meng'iya'kan omongan chanyeol?

"kau lapar?" doyoung mengangguk

"arraseo, tapi kau mencoba dulu ne..." chanyeol pun segera mengambil sendok dan mengambil sedikit nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuatnya lalu meniupnya sebentar

chanyeol mengarahkan sendoknya ke arah doyoung "buka mulutmu aaa" doyoung menurut apa yang chanyeol bilang, ia hanya mengunyah makanan itu dengan santai

nyam

nyam

nyam

doyoung berhenti mengunyah makanan yang berada di mulutnya matanya membulat sempurna, chanyeol yang melihat mendadak panik melihat raut wajah doyoung yang tiba-tiba berubah dan berhenti mengunyah dengan cepat bergerak untuk mengambil segelas air minum takut-takut keracunan karena masakannya

"doyoung, sebaiknya kau muntahkan saja makanan itu, umma akan mengambilkanmu air! sebentar..." chanyeol terlihat emh, ribet hanya untuk mengambil sebuah air minum untuk doyoung

'wahhhh! daebak! neomu masitta!' batin doyoung memuji, berbeda dengan mimik wajahnya

"umma! Aku ingin nasi itu!" katanya sambil memukul meja

"eh?" apa chanyeol tak salah dengar?

.

.

**TUK **

**TUK **

**TUK**

kris sedang memainkan pulpennya ke atas dan kebawah, ia stress dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. ditambah dengan jessica yang sedang izin mempersiapkan sesuatu, tapi untung saja ia sudah mencari pengganti jessica. walaupun begitu, masih banyak berkas-berkas yang hanya dimengerti oleh dia sendiri/?. Disisi lain ia masih sangat bersalah karena makan malam kemarin, ia 'sedikit' mengacuhkan chanyeol saat makan dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan doyoung kemarin. Padahal kris dan jessica hanya sebatas rekan kerja ya diantara mereka tidak ada yang suka satu sama lain. Rencana kris kali ini adalah memberikan chanyeol sebuah suprise yang akan membuat chanyeol terkejut. Kris pun memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didahinya seperti orang sedang berpikir dengan keras.

TOK TOK TOK

Pikiran kris terputus saat ada suara ketukan pintu terdenagr di telinganya, dengan cepat ia merapihkan image-nya/?

"Masuk!"

pintu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan anggun memasuki ruangan kris, yang tak lain adalah suzy

"annyeong, sajangnim. Saya-"

"lebih baik kau duduk dulu dan panggil aku kris"

"ah ne.."

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"eum, saya hanya ingin berbicara jika berkas-berkas yang saya kerjakan masih banyak dan ini harus selesai sekarang. Jadi, jika saya boleh meminta izin nanti sore apakah saya boleh ke rumah saj- kris-ssi untuk mengerjakan semua berkas ini?"

kris tampak berpikir 'tak apa hanya 2 orang wanita yang aku ajak ke rumah. Hanya untuk bekerja'

"arraseo, sore nanti setelah jam kerja selesai aku tunggu kau di bassement"

"ne, saj- ah maksudku kris-ssi"

"baiklah, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi kan? kau boleh keluar" perintah kris halus hanya dibalas dengan anggukan suzy, ia pun menuju akhirnya keluar dari ruangan kris

"semoga saja nanti tidak akan terjadi masalah lagi" kata kris sambil memijat pelipisnya

TBC

hai salken, saya author baru disini. Saya newbie banget nulis fanfic disini, saya dikasih acc ini sama author sebelumnya. Sebenernya saya sama dia temen deket sih wkwk, disini saya disuruh update sama dia katanya dia ga bisa ngelanjutin ffnya karena sibuk sekolah terus minta maaf updatenya lama banget. Saya disini cuma dikasih file fanfic ini terus bingung sama jalan ceritanya, oke pertanyaannya mau dilanjutin atau di kaga nih?

dah sekian


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: kemaren itu aku update buat hapus announcement:( bukan update sebenarnyaaa. Harusnya update storynya kemaren-kemaren cuma ada sedikit masalah jadi baru bisasekarang updatenyaaa. Tapi yang udh review makasih... ntar di bales ch. depan...**

**jangan lupa review buat story ini yaaa^^**

* * *

Kini suasana mansion mewah Kris sangatlah mewah, banyak lampu yang kuning gading menerangi halaman depan rumahnya dan tak sedikit juga lampu bewarna putih cerah menerangi dinding rumah Kris dan keluarga.

Malam ini pukul 7 malam waktu Seoul, tapi sejak sore Kris belum pulang ke rumah. Sejak dari tadi juga Chanyeol tidak ada hentinya menatap *jam besar yang terletak di ruang tengah yang dimana juga biasanya Chanyeol, Kris dan kedua anaknya bercanda atau mengobrol satu sama lain.

*itu jam besarnya kaya jam antik gitu… tau lah kalian juga kalau duh jam 12 malam bakal bunyi TENG…TENG..TENG sejenis itulah susah kalau di deskripsikan:(( kalau ingin tau silahkan search google:))*

Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya pada sofa empuk di ruang tengah sambil menekan tombol yang ada pada remote berkali-kali.

Jaehyun yang sedang tidur di paha Chanyeol sambil menghadap TV hanya menatap pusing TV di depannya dan akhirnya membalikan badanya memunggungi TV dan juga mulai memainkan baju Chanyeol yang berada di depan matanya, sedangkan Doyoung sibuk dengan dunianya yaitu bermain PSP.

Oke, I know. Sebelumnya Doyoung sakit mengigau menyebutkan 'umma' dalam tidurnya dan sekarang sudah sehat kembali. Sebenarnya Doyoung hanya bermimpi buruk ditambah dengan banyak pikiran, dan yang menjadikannya seperti itu. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya menarik nafas lega, bersyukur anak pertamanya itu baik-baik saja, Chanyeol juga sebenarnya senang Doyoungnya itu mengigau seperti itu. Menurutnya itu sangatlah lucu.

"Umma, stop it! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing, sedari tadi umma hanya memindah channel tanpa berhenti sejenak"

Chanyeol pun menyimpan remote TVnya di meja yang ada di hadapanya "Haah, mianhae, sekarang umma sedang banyak pikiran yang membuat umma pusing"

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, Umma… Nanti di wajahmu ada kerutan jelek, kau bisa tidak tam- ah ani maksudku cantik lagi umma…" Jaehyun memegang jidat Chanyeol yang halus dan mulus itu

"Kau sangat berlebihan Jaehyun-ah, semua orang pasti akan memiliki kerutan di wajah. Lihat appa juga hanya punya kerutan di area bibir" Kata Doyoung yang matanya masih melihat PSP hitamnya

"Ya hyung! Aku kan hanya memberi tahu umma agar tidak banyak berpikir. Aish hyung kau itu! Dan mengapa appa hanya mempunyai kerutan di area bibir?"

Doyoung menjauhkan PSPnya dan terlihat berpikir "Karena gigi appa maju saat terseyum, mungkin" Jaehyun yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, seakan Jaehyun tengah melihat acara komedi yang ditayangkan di TV-TV. Doyoung hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanya tadi, ia juga baru menyadari jika gigi appanya itu maju

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu semua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ya! Geumanhae! Tidak baik kalian mengatai appamu sendiri, walaupun itu kenyataanya" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya di akhir perkataanya agar si kembar tidak mendengar perkataanya

Doyoung hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan kembali memainkan PSPnya "Itu fakta. Aku baru menyadarinya tadi"

Sedari-tadi Jaehyun masih tertawa mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya Doyoung, ia memegang perutnya sambil tertawa keras. Chanyeol yang mendengar anak keduanya tertawa ia pun menempelkan tangannya di mulut Jaehyun agar berhenti tertawa

Jaehyun yang merasakan tangan Chanyeol berada di mulutnya langsung menghentikan tawanya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya "Umma akan melepaskanya jika kau juga berhenti untuk tertawa, arra" Jaehyun hanya mengangguk menatap patuh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jaehyun

Setelahnya, suasana di ruang keluarga menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara dari speaker TV dan tombol PSP yang ditekan oleh Doyoung.

Ingin mengajak ngobrol Doyoung tapi ia takut Doyoung menjadi badmood karenanya, pikir Chanyeol. Di benaknya ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengajak ngobrol Doyoung dengan jangka yang panjang(?)

"Um-"

"I'm home…"

Terdengar suara berat dan suara pintu yang tertutup membuat 3 manusia yang sedang berada dipikirannya masing-masing, langsung melihat kea rah pintu utama yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dimana mereka berada.

Chanyeol pun langsung memindahkan kepala Jaehyun dan berlari menuju Kris yang sudah pulang. Ya, itu Kris yang baru saja pulang dari acara bekerjanya.

"Hah… Kris kau sudah pu-… lang"

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya, senyuman yang selalu Chanyeol lihat setiap hari. Dikecupnya bibir 'pink' Chanyeol dan bingung dengan tatapan aneh Chanyeol. Kris menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal itu dan langsung memperkenalkan seorang yeoja yang ia bawa kerumahnya tanpa ada berdosa apapun.

"Ah, Chanyeol… Kenalkan ini Sekretaris pengganti Jessica, Bae Suzy atau kau bisa panggil dia Suzy"

"Anyeonghaseyo, Suzy imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol-ssi" Bungkuk Suzy dengan sangat sopan yang hanya dibalas tatapan angkuh Chanyeol. Siapa sangka namja lembut ini bisa mempunyai tatapan angkuh

"Dia.. em… akan berada disini sampai pekerjaan kami selesai… apa itu tak masalah, Yeol?"

Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya menatap Suzy dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki berkali-kali dengan 1 tangan yang ia selipkan ke celana panjangnya itu. Belum menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang tadi.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol-ah?"

Oh Kris sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan masalah baru setelah ini.

* * *

**-Want To Be PERFECT-**

_**S. COPYRIGHT**_

**Kris Wu as ex-member(s) EXO**

**Maybe many typo and slightly using the original language**

* * *

"Uwaaa, umma igeoo neomu massitttaangg" Jaehyun menunjuk makanan yang ada di piringnya sambil menyipitkan matanya, bertanda jika ia terlalu senang

Doyoung menganggukan kepalanya sambil menunjuk Jaehyun "Nee, igeo neomu massitta. Seperti makanan halmonie"

"Yak! Yak! Jangan menunjuk adikmu saat sedang makan Doyoung-ah!"

"Mian appa" Doyoung pun melanjutkan acara makannya dan melihat Suzy kalem saat makan

"Eum… nuna, neo neomu yeoppeuda! Nuna cantik seperti bidadari yang baru saja jatuh dari surga" kata Doyoung menndrama, Kris yang mendengar itu langsung menjitak kepala Doyoung dan meminta maaf kepada Suzy. Suzy hanya membalas itu dengan tawaan, tapi, beda dengan seseorang yang berada di samping sebelah kanan Jaehyun.

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol disitu hanya diam dan tak berkutik sama sekali. Menyentuh makanan yang dibawa Kris pun tidak. Ia sesekali melirik suami dan kedua anaknya saling tertawa karena bercanda dengan Suzy, tak sengaja terlihat oleh Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman licik sedikit terlihat di wajah Suzy saat melihat Chanyeol.

'mwoya igeo, huh?'

Hati Chanyeol sakit mendengar anak sulungnya itu hanya memuji perempuan yang dibawa appanya kerumahnya, tak pernah ia mendengar satu kata pun dari mulut Doyoung untuk memujinya. Setiap harinya ia hanya dipuji oleh anak keduanya, bukan Chanyeol bosan tapi ia hanya ingin mendengar pujian dari mulut Doyoung.

Oh bahkan sekarang Chanyeol bagaikan seseorang yang haus akan pujian dari seseorang.

Setelah tertawa puas bersama sang appa, dongsaeng dan nuna yang dibawa appanya, Doyoung melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam dengan piring yang masih bersih tanpa noda. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan dari gerakan tubuh Chanyeol.

Ah! Siapa peduli, toh, saat ini ia hanya ingin sang appa menikah dengan seorang yeoja dengan begitu hidup Doyoung, Jaehyun dan appanya akan menjadi normal, tapi dipikiran Doyoung ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib Chanyeol jika appanya benar-benar menikahi seorang yeoja. Maklumilah itu hanya pemikiran anak kecil, bukan seperti orang dewasa seperti umma dan appanya.

"Kris…" Chanyeol mulai memanggil Kris namun tidak dijawab oleh pemilik nama

"Kris…" Panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi, kini Kris sedang tertawa bersama Suzy entah kenapa

"Kris…" Chanyeol mulai memanggil kris dengan sedikit nada tinggi, apa ini? Kris tidak mendengar panggilannya dan terus mengobrol dengan sekretaris barunya itu. Mungkin jika Chanyeol pergi Kris pun tidak akan melihat kan?

**KREK…**

Chanyeol mendorong kursinya kesal dan segera menuju balkon kamar yang ditempati oleh Kris dan dirinya. Semua yang berada disitu melihat Chanyeol pergi dan Kris memanggil-manggil Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap berjalan seolah tidak ada yang memanggilnya.

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya ingin menyusul Chanyeol, tapi Suzy menahan lengan Kris dengan tatapan memohon "Kris-ssi, jangan pergi… aku menjadi merasa tidak enak" Kris mengerutkan alisnya, ia bingung saat ini, lebih memilih menyusul Chanyeol atau tetap diam disini menemani Suzy

Dengan tarikan nafas pasrah, Kris memilih untuk duduk kembali. Menurut Kris, masalahnya dengan Chanyeol bisa di selesaikan besok atau di waktu luang. Semoga saja kau tidak mendapatkan masalah baru Kris.

Jaehyun menatap bingung ummanya yang tiba-tiba pergi dari ruang makan, Jaehyun pun melihat piring ummanya sangat bersih belum terkena noda dari makanan yang tersedia di meja. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaehyun pun mengusap bibirnya, menaruh sendok kecilnya dan menuju Chanyeol berada. Doyoung yang melihat Jaehyun berusaha turun dari kursinya mulai membuka suaranya

"Jaehyun-ah eodi?"

"Aku mau ke umma, appa aku mau ke umma. Makananku sudah habis, pai"

Jaehyun pun melesat menuju kamar umma dan appa mereka, Kris disitu hanya memijat keningnya dan sekali lagi menarik nafasnya tapi kali ini lebih dalam.

Entah mengapa nafsu makan Doyoung menjadi down, nafsu makannya hilang setelah ummanya pergi. Doyoung pun menatap tangga yang tak jauh dari pandangan matanya, kepala dan matanya seakan ingin menuju dimana ummanya berada. Doyoung pun mulai murung dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Suzy yang melihat keadaan ini hanya tersenyum senang dan ia mulai menyentuh pundak Kris, seperti sedang memberi kekuatan pada Kris. *Ewh

"Kris-ssi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kerjakan berkas-berkas yang harus diselesaikan denganmu?" Tawar Suzy sambil menampilkan senyum lembutnya pada Kris

Kris pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tak lupa menurunkan doyoung yang masih duduk di kursi "Okay, kau tunggulah disana, di ruang tengah. Aku harus mengurus anakku" Tanpa sepatah kata apapun Suzy pun menuju tempat yang telah di suruh oleh Kris

Dengan langkah yang anggun Suzy pun berjalan santai bak seperti Nyonya pemilik rumah ini. Saat sudah sampai disana tak disangka Suzy mengeriyitkan matanya dan melipat tangannya di dada sambil tertawa remeh.

'Cih menjijikan sekali aku melihat foto pasangan gay'

Ia pun langsung duduk di karpet yang berbahan bulu beludru yang sangat lembut itu dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Tak lama Kris datang dengan 2 cangkir hot chocolate di kedua tangannya

"Kau mau?" Kata Kris sambil menyodorkan salah satu gelas yang ada ditanganya

"Oh ya, terima kasih"

"Baiklah ayo mulai bekerja" Senyum Kris pada Suzy

'Permainan baru akan dimulai Chanyeol-ssi'

* * *

**Krisyeol**

**Kris Wu X Chanyeol**

**The story created by Nan Mollaseo**

* * *

**KRIETT…**

Seorang namja kecil dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam kamar yang berukuran besar dan mempunyai nuansa elegant ini. Tanpa ada kata 'permisi' atau bertanya ia boleh masuk atau tidak, mata bulat kecilnya mencari sosok yang sedari-tadi hanya diam tidak makan.

Jaehyun melompat ke atas kasur umma appanya yang berukuran besar, karena di balik selimut itu ada tonjolan besar seperti badan manusia.

"Umma, kakkung! Eh?"

Tapi, itu bukan sosok yang ia cari, melainkan itu hanya guling yang memang berada di atas kasur lalu ditutupi selimut.

Karena kesal, Jaehyun pun melipat tangan di dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak lama, ia menemukan ummanya tengah berada di balkon. Mata Jaehyun pun melebar dan bibirnya pun mengembang senang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaehyun pun turun dari kasur ukuran king-size umma dan appanya. Sangking tegesa-gesanya untuk memeluk ummanya, Jaehyun tidak tau jika selimut itu licin dan di balik selimut terdapat guling ditambah telapak kaki Jaehyun itu kering. Dengan adegan slow motion, Jaehyun mulai berlari dan kaki kecilnya mengenai guling yang bisa dikatakan keras tapi bisa dikatakan tidak keras/?

**BUGG…**

Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati angin malam kota seoul dikejutkan oleh suara seperti benda terjatuh dari dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol pun langsung memasuki dalam kamarnya untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

Belum beberapa langkah menuju kamar, Chanyeol mendengar suara tangisan. Telinga Chanyeol begitu familiar dengan suara tangisan ini, dengan langkah cepat ia menuju sumber suara tangisan itu.

Oh my! Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh Jaehyun yang terlungkup dan menangis keras yang membuat wajah putihnya itu memerah. Chanyeol pun berlari menuju Jaehyun yang terjatuh disitu dan membawanya dalam gendongan hangatnya.

"UWAAA, UMMAAAA AAAPPAAA….. AAAPPAAAA" teriak Jaehyun yang ada di gendongan Chanyeol, Jaehyun memegang jidatnya yang sekarang berdarah

"Nee, tapi umma harus cuci lukamu dulu, arraseo?" Chanyeol sangat panik melihat anaknya terluka dan menangis hingga wajahnya memerah, terakhir kali ia melihat Jaehyun menangis saat dirinya sedang jatuh sakit dan disaat Chanyeol mencuci lukanya

Jaehyun semakin meronta-ronta di gendongan Chanyeol "SHIREEOOO!"

"sshh, wae? Mencuci lukamu itu tidak akan perih Jaehyun-ah umma janji" yaa Jaehyun dulu pernah seperti ini, namun lukanya tidak separah seperti ini,

Chanyeol segera memutar badanya menuju kamar mandi. Namun, Jaehyun meronta hampir membuat Jaehyun sendiri akan jatuh 'lagi' mencium lantai untuk kedua kalinya.

Mungkin saat ini mood Chanyeol sedang tidak bagus ditambah dengan Jaehyun yang keras kepala seperti dirinya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi ia pun tetap menuju kamar mandinya dan mendudukkan Jaehyun di meja wastafel.

Dengan mata yang membulat sempurna Chanyeol mulai membentak Jaehyun yang ada di depannya "YAK, ULJIMA! NAMJA TIDAK PERNAH MENANGIS!" Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya frustasi "LIHAT LUKAMU ITU BERDARAH DAN HARUS SEGERA DI BERSIHKAN! BISA TIDAK KAU DENGAR PERKATAANKU, HAH?!"

Jaehyun yang mendengar itu langsung diam, walaupun sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan. Jaehyun tidak pernah melihat ummanya seperti ini, ia diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, takut-takut jika nanti ummanya akan marah lagi padanya .

Chanyeol pun mulai mengambil air dari keran wastafel dan mengusapnya ke jidat Jaehyun. Tapi, Jaehyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berisi air. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, tangan kecil Jaehyun pun mengambil air dari keran dan membasuhnya ke lukanya. Ingin menangis tapi Jaehyun harus menahan tangisnya hingga membuat badan kecilnya bergetar.

Terngiang di kepalanya bagaimana Chanyeol membentak padanya. Saat ini ia sangat takut dengan Chanyeol, ia berharap sang appa datang kemari dan membawanya keluar dari sini.

Ia sadar. Chanyeol sadar bahwa tadi ia telah membentak anaknya, anak yang telah mengerti keadaanya. Chanyeol ingin memegang tangan kecil Jaehyun dan meminta maaf padanya, kali ini mungkin bukan hari keberuntungan Chanyeol karena Jaehyun menggeserkan badanya ke kiri dengan maksud ingin menjauhi dan tidak ingin disentuh Chanyeol.

Di dalam kamar mandi itu terjadilah suasana hening, hanya terdengar air yang mengalir dari keran. Chanyeol maupun Jaehyun tidak mengerluarkan suara sama sekali, hanya ada tatapan menyesal dari Chanyeol sekarang.

* * *

**What's up?**

* * *

"Selesai? Kajja?" Chanyeol mengendong Jaehyun dengan ragu sedangkan Jaehyun tidak merespon apapun di gendongan ummanya. Jaehyun hanya diam sambil memegang lukanya yang agak robek

"Jaehyun-ah, chakkaman… umma mau mengambil obat untuk mengobati lukamu, ne? Gidaryeo" Setelah itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Jaehyun sendiri di kamar tidurnya

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh ummanya Jaehyun ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan menuju kamarnya bersama hyungnya, ia melirik kanan kiri dan berlari menuju pintu

"HYUNGGGG~~"

.

_Beberapa menit sebelumnya…_

Kris dan Suzy saat ini tengah berkutat dengan laptop dan juga kertas-kertas yang lumayan berserakan di atas karpet rumah Kris. Kini mereka tengah menuntaskan pekerjaan mereka dengan penuh keseriusan, agar nanti Kris bisa bersantai di rumah, menikmati nyamanya tidur di atas kasur yang empuk sepanjang hari.

"Kris-ssi, jangan lupa untuk besok kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan Star Corp, yang kita dengar Star Corp ingin bekerja sama dengan kita Kris-ssi. Mereka tertarik dengan presentase yang kau berikan saat rapat di Taiwan 2 minggu yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka tergiur dengan ucapanmu Kris-ssi" Canda Suzy

Kris hanya tersenyum dan menyenderkan badannya di sofa sambil merenggangka otot-ototnya yang sedari tadi belum di relaksasikan/? "Untuk presentase seperti itu hanya butuh kemampuan percaya diri yang tinggi sehingga dapat membuat mereka juga tertarik dengan cepat, ah itu sangatlah mudah Suzy-ssi"

Suzy yang ada disamping Kris menatap kagum Kris dengan mata yang berbinar, dipikirannya mengharapkan jika Kris adalah suaminya mungkin ia akan sangat bahagia mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Sudah kaya, mapan , tampan pula.

Sungguh beruntung Chanyeol mempunyai Kris.

Bukan Suzy namanya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Terpampang jelas senyum licik yang tercetak di wajahnya. Aku bahkan ragu jika Suzy memang tidak berniat apa-apa.

_"HUWEEEEEEEEE…..!"_

Lamunan Suzy runtuh ketika mendengar suara tangisan yang berasal dari ruangan atas, ia juga melihat wajah panik dari raut muka Kris. Segera ia mencari-cari kertas yang dianggapnya penting agar Kris tidak meninggalkannya.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus ke atas…" Kris sudah berdiri dan akan menuju tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada sesuatu menahan tangannya

Ya. Suzy menahan tangan Kris ia segera memasang mata memohon pada Kris "Kris-ssi jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini. Aku sangat takut sendirian di rumah seseorang yang baru aku datangi, apalagi aku memiliki trauma tersendiri saat sendirian berada di rumah seseorang" Jelas Suzy sambil memasang mimik wajahnya menjadi takut

Kris pun terdiam. Kris mulai berpikir, apakah ia harus naik ke atas atau tetap tinggal disini bersama Suzy seperti tadi saat makan malam? Tapi, tegakah hati seorang 'cold-guy' ini meninggalkan seorang perempuan yang memiliki trauma saat sendiri di rumah seseorang? Jawabannya

Tidak.

Tanpa kata-kata pun dengan mudahnya Kris kembali duduk dan masih menatap lantai atas yang terdengar suara tangisan anaknya Jaehyun.

'I believe you Chanyeol-ah'

Heol! Masa Kris tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi di atas? Jinjja!

"Kris-ssi silahkan kau lihat dokumen-dokumen yang akan dibahas untuk rapat besok blablabla…"

Dan pada akhirnya Kris kembali fokus kepada dunia kerjanya, permirsa.

* * *

**Shall we?**

* * *

Doyoung mengambil kotak obat yang berada di dalam lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa barang dan obat yang diperlukan untuk mengobati luka Jaehyun yang tengah duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil mengusap-usap matanya sehabis menangis.

"Neo! Bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh, eoh?"

"Awalnya aku ingin bertemu dengan umma, tapi saat aku disana umma tidak ada"

Doyoung mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung "Hee? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa terluka?"

"Molla…" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku tidak lihat jika kakiku tersangkut di selimut tebal, kamar umma dan appa, hyungg."

"Hmm…"

"Hyung! Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"NE! Aku sedang mengobati lukamu dan aku mendengar perk—"

"Ah, appa! Hyung, aku ini terluka obati aku dengan penuh kasih sayang, hyung!"

Doyoung ingin saja membentak adik satu-satunya ini, namun ia masih menahan amarahnya dan hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Andai saja Jaehyun ini temannya mungkin, Jaehyun kini Jaehyun sudah menangis keras karena bentakannya.

"Arraseo" Kata Doyoung final, tangannya dengan telaten mengobati luka yang berada di ujung sebelah kiri jidat Jaehyun. Sesekali muka Jaehyun meringis perih karena obat merah yang di oleskan oleh Doyoung kelukanya. Tahap akhir, Doyoung meneteskan kapas dengan obat merah lagi agar luka adiknya itu cepat kering dan juga sembuh.

"Selesai! Wah yeppeoyoo" Riang Doyoung

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang ada di sampingnya "Aku ini tampan, hyung, tidak cantik"

"Siapa yang menyebut dirimu cantik, aku melihat perban yang aku ditempelkan di jidatmu itu sangat rapih dan sangat cantik" Puji Doyoung pada hasil karyanya sendiri

Jaehyun yang mendengar itu semua hanya memiringkan kepala bingung, ia tidak menangkap apa arti dari pembicaraan itu. Doyoung yang melihat Jaehyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja langsung merapihkan obat-obat yang tadi untuk mengobati luka Jaehyun.

"Sebaiknya aku membereskan ini semua, setelah itu ceritakan pada hyung apa yang terjadi, arraseo?" Jaehyun mengangguk paham, kali ini dia mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh hyungya

.

Singkat cerita,

Setelah Jaehyun menceritakan semua kejadiannya mengapa ia bisa terluka, Doyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, you know, tingkahnya seperti seseorang guru yang sedang memeriksa pekerjaan siswanya.

"Heol! Bagaimana dia bisa membentakmu sedangkan kau adalah anak yang paling dekat dengan dia?"

"Molla hyung, aku benar-benar takut saat itu. Dipikiranku hanya ingin keluar dari kamar itu dan kesini atau aku langsung menghampiri appa yang ada di bawah. Kau tau hyung, umma saat itu sangat menakutkan, aku tidak percaya jika tadi benar-benar umma"

"Lebih baik dengan appa! Appa tidak pernah marah padaku, _loh._"

"Sekali pun, hyung?"

Doyoung mengangguk

"Jinjjayo?!"

"Kau pernah lihat appa membentakku?"

"Ani…"

* * *

**Kris x Chanyeol**

* * *

Tak disangka di balik pembicaraan si Kembar, ada seseorang yang mendegar itu semua. Yang tak lain itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar semuanya, mendengar dimana Jaehyun menceritakan pada Doyoung bagaimana Jaehyun bisa jatuh sampai ia dibentak oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memegang erat kotak obat yang telah ia bawa untuk mengobati luka Jaehyun. Chanyeol sakit. Chanyeol takut, jika besok Jaehyun tidak akan mendekatinya lagi.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Kris selalu mempersilahkan dan membawa perempuan rekan kerjanya ke rumah. Itu semua membuat komunikasi antara Chanyeol dengan Kris menjadi terbatas, akibat kecemburuan Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol berjalan dengan sangat gontai untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali dipusingkan untuk hari ini setelah kejadian minggu lalu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak , meluapkan semua segala emosinya yang terus ia pendam selama ini. Tak ada lagi yang mau mendengar masalahnya, Kris akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dan bercerita pada Jaehyun? Ia masih sangat kecil, tak mungkin mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol.

Ah mungkin ia bisa bercerita pada Sehun. Oh tidak, Sehun sangat susah untuk dihubungi dan Chanyeol tidak mempunyai alamat dimana Sehun tinggal.

Oh god, please give him some rest.

For a while.

.

'aku mengantuk, aku tidak bisa menjalankan misiku kali ini. Oh tidakk'

Kris menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan berbunyi, itu bertanda ia sudah lelah. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan indra penglihatnya keaarah monitor laptop.

Berbeda dengan Suzy yang berada di sebelahnya, matanya sudah tidak se-semangat tadi, kini sudah menjadi sayu-sayu menandakan dia telah mengantuk. Tak disengaja ia tidak menahan kantuknya sehingga kepalanya hampir terjatuh namun ia bangun lagi karena kaget. Kris yang melihat itu akhirnya men-save pekerjaanya dan menutup laptopnya.

"Sampai disini saja kita mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini. Besok kita bisa lanjutkan lagi di kantor, aku lihat kau sudah mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan aku akan beristirahat" Suruh Kris

Suzy ingin berbicara namun kalah cepat dengan Kris "Sudah kau pulang dan istirahatlah, pada jam saat ini masih ada taxi yang lewat. Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" Senyum Kris dengan tulus

"Ahh… Aniya Kris-ssi. Baiklah, jika… kau ingin melanjutkanya besok. Aku akan pulang" Suzy pun membereskan barang-barang dan berkas-berkas, ada yang disimpan di dalam tas ada juga yang tidak.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya Suzy pun meninggalkan rumah Kris, pada akhirnya Kris bisa merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah.

"AHHH….." teriak Kris lega

*jangan pada ambigu yaa

"I wanna rest, oh god… so tired" Ujar Kris, kini ia mengambil air dingin yang berada di dapur, setelah itu ia akan mandi dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuk yang ada dikamarnya dan juga melihat wajah cantik istrinya, membayangkannya saja sudah seperti Kris pertama kali hidup dengan Chanyeol.

.

**KRIETT…**

Pintu terbuka menampakkan wujud lelaki tampan dan juga tinggi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Kini ditangannya ia membawa beberapa makanan untuk Chanyeol. Kris tahu jika tadi Chanyeol tidak memasukkan makanan satupun ke dalam tubuhnya, Kris tahu tapi Kris saat itu hanya tidak ingin merusak keadaan Suzy dan anak-anaknya yang sedang tertawa.

Matanya langsung melihat gundukan selimut dan kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam yang sudah diyakini Kris itu adalah Chanyeol.

Kris meletakan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa di meja sebelah kasurnya. Kris mulai menaiki kasur, menghampiri Chanyeol yang asik menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut mereka. Kris mengecup kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali sambil menciumi wangi mint rambut Chanyeol. Ah, itu wangi yang sangat membuat Kris mabuk kepayang.

"Sayang…" Bisik Kris pelan

"…" Namun tidak ada sahutan dari seseorang yang dipanggil Kris

"Chanyeol-ah irreonna… Kau harus makan, aku tahu kau sedari tadi belum makan, kan?"

"…" Ini juga sama seperti tadi, tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol marah? Tidur sangat nyenyak?

Terpaksa Kris membalikan badan Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras, betapa terkejutnya Kris yang sudah mendapatkan wajah Chanyeol yang memerah dan juga air mata yang menggenang di mata Chanyeol.

Kris menakup wajah Chanyeol dan bertanya "Chanyeol-ah wae? Waeyo? Cerita padaku Chanyeol-ah" Kris menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke pipi chubby Chanyeol, dan seseorang yang di ajak Kris malah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kris memeluk Chanyeol, mengelus punggungnya seperti mengalirkan kekuatan untuk Chanyeol dari dirinya.

**5 minutes later**

Kini tangisan Chanyeol sudah hanya terdengar seperti isakan kecil. Masih sama seperti tadi, namun kini Kris bersandar dan Chanyeol bersandar di dada Kris *OMO*. Kris masih mengelus punggung Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol akan tenang dan bisa bercerita kepadanya.

"Chanyeol-ah berceritalah, ada apa?" Tanya Kris khawatir

"Aniyo" Singkat Chanyeol

"Yak Chanyeol!" Teriak sedikit keras Kris pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Kris. Ia pun mulai bercerita mengapa ia bisa menangis, Kris membulatkan matanya tak pecaya apa yang telah Chanyeol ceritakan.

Bagaimana bisa anaknya Jaehyun yang paling dekat denganya dengan mudanya Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Mengapa kau memarahinya?!" Kata Kris

"Aku tidak sengaja, Kris!" Balas jawab

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol, Kris bertanya kenapa dan kenapa "Wae? Kenapa kau bisa? Kau tahu Jaehyun tidak suka di seperti itu, Chanyeol!"

"AKU EMOSI KRIS! AKU CEMBURU KRIS! SAAT ITU MOODKU SEDANG HANCUR! JADI JANGAN SALAHKAN PADAKU JIKA AKU MEMBENTAK JAEHYUN!" Bentak Chanyeol di hadapan muka Kris

Kris hanya terdiam mendengar bentakan Chanyeol padanya dan membalas dengan nada datar "Kau terlalu cemburu"

"apa-"

"Aku sudah bilang PEREMPUAN YANG KUBAWA KE RUMAH ITU HANYA REKAN KERJA YEOL! HANYA REKAN KERJA! KAU SAJA YANG SANGAT PENCEMBURU!" Kris tak kalah emosinya dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya dengan pernyataan dari Kris, Chanyeol disitu hanya tertawa pahit "Kau bisa-bisanya bi-"

"Sudahlah aku lelah, aku kira aku bisa bermesraan dengan istriku ternyata tidak. Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah" Kris melangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu kamar sambil membawa bantal yang sering ia pakai

**BLAM….**

Sepertinya Kris tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol sekarang, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk menatap pintu kayu yang membuat suaminya hilang dari pandangannya.

Chanyeol yang tak bisa memedam emosinya lagi, akhirnya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak sangat keras "AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" keluar sudah ekspresi apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Ingin saja Chanyeol pergi dari sini tapi ia tidak bisa.

Untuk memulihkan keadaanya hari ini, solusi terbaiknya adalah tidur. Ya, mungkin perasaanmu akan lebih baik untuk melakukan kegiatannya di esok hari.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Wahh akhirnya TBC lagi nih wkwkwk maaf telat updatenya di tengah cerita aku stuck nih, ngeblank pikirannya mau nulis tapi mau nulis apa wkwkwk. Oh iya makasih udah mau nungguin, review, fav dan follow^^ Neomu gomawo ne yeoreobunn, saranghaee3. Maafkan kalau ceritanya udah gj:(( aku juga bingung wkwkwk .g

Mau curcol dikit nih, omaygud demi apah Doyoung sama si Jaehyun debutt! Sama Taeyong lagiii, ahh seneng denger bias debutt lagunya juga lumayan enak buat cover dance yang 'The 7th Sense' tapi kayaknya lebih rame sampai semua member NCT U debut:( nanti pangungnya bukan buat dance malah buat bentrok wkwkwk .g mayan tuh kalau ga salah nanti ada 15 member kan yang debut? Nda tau ah, btw adakah sama seperti saya yang punya bias di NCT U? ga sia sia nungguin 2 tahun mereka untuk debut akhirnya debut tahun ini^^ apalagi ada reality shownya 'NCT Life' ah aku sekarang punya pacar baru lagi nih kayaknya hmm wkwkwkwk. Btw aku ngomong apa ya? Ih pea

Bagi yang punya instagram atau pingin dekat dengan aku tinggal follow** tsd.t**, kalau mau di follback tinggal comment aja yaa, mau stalk juga bolehh:)

Daripada bacodh saya lebih banyak mending aku bales reviewnya aja deh:) dari ch. 7

**Reply**

**Guest(1): Thanks yaaa;) udah ketemu kok:)**

**Neng: maaf waktu itu aku agak keliru:( mansion yaa mansion.. nanti aku edit lagi:)**

**Kim sohyun: sekarang gag anti author kemaren bener-bener parah sumpah:( akun saya jadi begitu waktu itu:(**

**Kyungiexx: sabar yaa^^**

**Changru Minru: haha iya.. silahkan baca yaa~**

**Cosmo: minta kerjasamanya juga kalau ada typo tolong tunjukkin dimana nanti aku perbaiki lagi:)**

**Oh ana7: ini udah lanjut kok wkwkwk jangan nangisss**

**Nandha0627: ini udah apdet^^**

**Anlika067788: yeah, saya punya fans/?**

**Thank for support **

**[Kumiko Ve,Rilah'safitri,Lulu Auren,hyena lee,Changru Minru,guest(1),exochanxi,yuyu,VLynz02,parkmihi03,Ira Reiss, Anlika067788,WUPARK94,sailing2000,guest(2),hyemi270,nichanye,guest(3),yousee,Kim Sohyun,Ririsasa,kyungiexx,Addelia Yoma823,meliarisky7,neng,aXsisyeollifujo,nandha0627,Yuuki Asuna41,stevani hwang, cosmo,markjackson,oh ana7,ohsenna,926,yula, .5,soshine,C1C3C5C7, krisyeol,Mun-chang,guest(4)]**

**A/N: kemaren itu aku update buat hapus announcement:( bukan update sebenarnyaaa. Tapi yang udh review makasih... ntar aku bales di ch. depan...**

**jangan lupa review buat story ini yaaa^^**

**킅!**

**바이-****바이 ****여러분(/^-^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning! Don't like don't read and don't judge me. I know my fanfic not prefect:) **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedari tadi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Matanya terlihat gelisah, melihat kanan dan kiri, mebalikkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri. Sesekali ia juga menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, siapa tau ia bisa terlelap, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tertidur.

Bukan merasa takut karena berada di kamar sendirian yang besar ini. Hanya, ia merasa ada yang kurang malam ini, ya, Chanyeol kali ini merasa belum terbiasa dengan tidak adanya kehadiran Kris di sampingnya disaat malam hari.

Oh Chanyeol kau harus mulai terbiasa, bagaimana jika Kris memang benar meninggalkanmu? Eh?! Ani.

Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya di kasur menatap kasur yang berada di sebelah kiri. Chanyeol ingin memeriksa keadaan Kris yang mungkin sudah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Kesana bukan Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf pada Kris, hell no! Chanyeol disini tidak salah apapun terkecuali masalah dengan Jaehyun.

Salahkan saja Kris yang sudah tidak peka dengan mimik wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berkode/? Bertanda cemburu, bersama Kris memang harus menjelaskan secara gambling agar Kris mengerti dan paham *sama aja/?

Akhirnya, Chanyeol turun dari kasurnya sambil membawa selimut untuk Kris yang sedang kedinginan diluar kamar.

Menuruni tangga dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mungkin dapat membuat tidur penghuni rumah ini terusik. Chanyeol hampir sampai di ruang tengah, ia mendengar suara denganjelas suara keyboard yang sedang ditekan sama halnya dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang terkadang memerlukan bantuan computer atau laptop.

Dan benar saja disitu terdapat Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya ditambah dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sebelah Kris. Tercium aroma kopi yang masuk keadalam lubang hidung Chanyeol, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol juga sudah mengingatkan Kris agar tidak meminum kopi dulu, dan yah.. sekarang Kris tengah menikmati kopi hangatnya sambil bekerja.

Belum menyadari jika Chanyeol berada disini, Kris masih menatap laptopnya sambil melirik kertas di tangannya. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana kerennya ia memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Kris. Tapi, Chanyeol benci jika Kris sudah gila bekerja jika sedang stress.

"Kris…" Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol memanggil Kris dengan lembut

Seakan tidak ada apa-apa Kris sama sekali tidak terkejut ataupun heran mengapa Chanyeol bisa ada disini. Kris masih fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini "Hm.."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menaruh selimut di samping Kris. Kris yang melihat itu, terdiam sebentar, ia menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya seolah ia bertanya, ini apa?

"Uhmm.. aku hanya ingin memberimu selimut… Eumm, jika kau kedinginan pakailah ini…." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sambil memainkan jarinya gugup "… maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman"

Kris pun masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu, Kris yakin masih ada kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan Chanyeol padanya.

"… dan selamat malam. Mimpi indah" Chanyeol pun beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, segera berlari ke atas dan menutupi wajahnya di balik selimut. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sehabis berlari.

Pikiran Chanyeol mulai melayang kemana-mana, mungkin Kris masih marah dengan Chanyeol dan mungkin selimut yang Chanyeol berikan padanya tidak akan diapakai. Pikiran Chanyeol sekarang tertuju pada negative think.

**DRTT….DRRRTT….**

Chanyeol melihat notifikasi handphonenya, disitu ada terdapat pesan dimana nomor itu tidak ada didalam kontak Chanyeol. Karena penasaran Chanyeol membuka notif itu dan membuka lalu membaca pesan itu.

Matanya dengan cepat membaca tulisan dari atas kebawah tak lama, matanya membulat sempurna membaca pesan tersebut.

Sangking seriusnya dengan pesan yang ia baca, Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang diam-diam masuk kedalam kamar. Chanyeol terkejut lagi setelah merasakan adanya seseorang yangmenaiki kasurnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Kris mengambil dan menyimpan handphone Chanyeol dari belakang lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar tidur dan juga menutupi badan mereka dengan selimut. Kris memeluknya dari belakang mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Oh my god, jantung Chanyeol kali ini seakan ingin meledak.

"Chanyeol-ah mian…" Bisik Kris di telinga Chanyeol. Seketika telinga Chanyeol berubah menjadi warna merah, Kris pun menyentuh telinga Chanyeol yang membuat pemiliknya sedikit mendesah/?

"aah.. Kris, andweh.." Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalanya kebawah bermaksud menghindar dari sentuhan Kris

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol begitu. Keheningan pun terjadi, Chanyeol yang berniat ingin tidur menjadi susah tidur karena ada Kris yang memeluknya dari belakang seperti tahun lalu. Jantung berdetak sangat cepat ditambah dengan Kris masih memainkan bagian atas atau kepala Chanyeol.

"Kris… tidurlah, besok kau kerja" Suruh Chanyeol, padahal itu hanya alasannya saja agar bisa mengatur detak jantungnya kembali

"Aniya… aku akan menunggumu tidur…" Kata Kris pelan. Chanyeol sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap Kris. Tadi ia marah padanya lalu ingin tidur di sofa dan kali ini? Tiba-tiba Kris masuk kamar langsung menarik tangannya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya sambil menatap sekitarnya dengan gelisah, ia terngiang-ngiang dengan pesan yang baru didapatnya tadi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin berbicara pada Kris tentang ini.. Tapi, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan permasalahan ini.

Biarkan Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana ia dipeluk lagi oleh sang pangeran . Hahaha…

Dan pada akhirnya mata Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan kantuk lagi dan tertidur sementara Kris sibuk menyibak rambut cokelat Chanyeol yang sedikit menutup mata Chanyeol. Kris pun mengecup pipi dan mata Chanyeol.

"Mianhae… Jaljayo… Anae-ya…"

* * *

**-Want To Be PERFECT-**

**Kris Wu as ex-member(s) EXO**

**Maybe many typo and slightly using the formal language**

* * *

"Hyunggg…. Doyoungie hyunggg~~"

"Nghh… mwoya?"

"Irrrrreoonnnaaa ppalli!"

"Hoammm… Eunghhhh…"

Doyoung mengusap-ngusap matanya yang baru saja setengahnya terbuka. Ia masih berkedip-kedip membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam bola matanya yang indah itu. Doyoung melihat Jaehyun yang sudah rapih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya.

"Wae?"

"Huh? Waeyo?"

"Ani… mengapa sudah memakai baju seragam?"

Bukannya malah menjawab Jaehyun malah mencodongkan kepalanya ke arah Doyoung, dengan tingkah seperti itu Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Mwoya?"

"Hyunggg… gantikan plester ini, tadi basah saat aku mandi" Manja Jaehyun pada Doyoung

Doyoung turun dari tempat tidurny lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi "Minta appa… Aku ingin mandi"

**BRAK!**

"Huh, masih kecil tenaga sudah besar"

[de, kamu juga masih kecil T^T]

Jaehyun menatap kesal Doyoung yang kini berada di kamar mandi, ia pun segera mengambil kotak obat yang berada di dalam lemarinya. Ia ingin diobati oleh appanya, sekali-sekali ia juga ingin bermanja pada appanya.

.

Sedikit kesusahan, Jaehyun akhirnya berhasil memegang kenop pintu kamar Kris dan Chanyeol. Disitu terdapat sang appa yang baru saja terbangun dan di sampingnya terdapat sang eomma yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah selimut yang hangat itu.

Kris yang mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lantas sedikit melirik kearah pintu, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk Kris merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lemas akibat tertidur. Tak lama seorang anak kecil datang menghampiri Kris.

Jaehyun menyodorkan kotak obat ke arah Kris, lalu menaiki kasur yang lumayan tinggi bagi Jaehyun. Kris membulak-balikan(?) kotak obat tersebut, dipikirannya apa anaknya ini sakit atau terluka?

Ah! Kris melihat ada sebuah perban yang menempel di jidat Jaehyun, matanya yang asalnya mengantuk menjadi membulat seketika "Ya, Jaehyun, ada apa dengan jidatmu hm?" Kris menyetuh pipi tembam Jaehyun dengan sayang

"Ini bekas Jaehyun terjatuh dari kasur appa… appayoo" Ucap Jaehyun dengan nada yang di sendu-sendukan

"Aigoo, hati-hati Jaehyun-ah…, lalu ini untuk apa?" Tanya Kris sambil menyodorkan kotak obat pada Jaehyun

Muka sendu yang di tunjukkan Jaehyun tadi sekarang menghilang setelah mendengar appanya bertanya "Appa… perban Jae yang sekarang sudah basah… tolong gantikan dengan yang baru ne?" Wajahnya kini tergantikan dengan wajah merajuk dan aegyo

"Arraseo…"

"Yeheyyy" Girang Jaehyun sambil menduduki bokongnya dipaha sang appa

Kris memulai acara(?) mengganti luka di kening Jaehyun. Ia meringis kesakitan saat Kris mengambil kassa lama yg ada di jidat Jaehyun yang agak menempel dengan lukanya, sehingga membuat Jaehyun merasa perih dan sakit.

Tapi, Kris tidak mempedulikan itu, karena ia ingin anaknya kuat menahan sakit. Oh sadisnya.

"Eunghh…" Terdengar suara lenguhan dari tubuh namja cantik di sebelah Kris, sambil menaikan tangannya. Terlihat dari badannya yang sedikit bergetar, yang pasti sudah ditebak namja itu sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan lucu, Jaehyun yang melihat ummanya terbangun langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik badan kekar Kris

"Appaa…." Cicit Jaehyun

"Waeyo?" Kris heran melihat anaknya seketika mimic wajahnya berubah menjadi takut

"Ah, pagi Kris… pagi Jaehyun-ah" Senyum Chanyeol sehabis merenggangkan otot-otonya, setelah disapa oleh ummanya dengan cepat Jaehyun turun dari pangkuan appanya dan pergi menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya 2 kali

Kris yang melihat itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjuk pintu kamar mereka berdua, yang mungkin bisa diartikan dengan 'lihat itu'. Kris pun turun dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di atas kasur yang empuk itu.

'eh tidak biasanya aku bangun pagi'

"Ahhh, aku baru menyadarinya….."

* * *

**Wu YiFan**

**X**

**Park Chanyeol**

* * *

Kini Doyoung dan Jaehyun telah duduk manis di kursi yang berada di ruang makan, mereka sedang melahap roti yang ada di depannya sambil menggerak-gerakan kaki mungilnya yang tiㅡbelum bisa menyentuh lantai dan tidak sedikit juga remahan roti yang jatuh saat digigit mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kris yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah kedua anak kembarnya jika sedang makan, sesekali juga Kris melihat kearah kamar yang ditempati Kris dan Chanyeol.

Munculah Chanyeol dengan wajah ngantuknya, sepertinya nyawa Chanyeol belum terkumpul semua. Chanyeol saat ini memakai cardigan sepanjang bawah lutut, celana panjang kantor, memakai kemeja berwarna baby blue serta membawa file dan juga tas kerja yang ia jinjing ditangan kanannya. Sehingga ia terlihat seperti namja tampan yang akan pergi ke kantor, bukan seperti seorang umma. (yaiyalah)

Kris yang melihat dandanan Chanyeol yang seperti itu mengangakat sebelah alisnya, heran. Mengapa Chanyeol berpakaian seperti itu, tidak biasanya.

Jaehyun yang melihat eommanya datang langsung menghentikan acara makannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya takut, Doyoung yang melihat adiknya seperti itu hanya melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memakan roti yang ada ditangannya.

Bukannya bergabung dengan anaknya Chanyeol malah menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah kaleng kopi yang berada di dalam kulkas. Chanyeol membuka kaleng itu lalu meminumnya dengan ganas, Kris yang melihat Chanyeol meminum kopi 3 hari berturut-turut hanya diam saja.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ya. Kau jangan meminum kopi dingin di pagi hari" Sahut Kris

Tetapi, sekarang Kris sepertinya ingin mengingatkan istri tersayangnya itu.

"Wae? Aku ingin meminumnya agar malam hari aku tidak mengantuk" Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelap bibirnya dari air kopi yang sedikit membasahi bibir pinknya

"Tidak baik untuk kesahatanmu, sebaiknya kau meminum air mineral dan duduklah disini untuk makan bersama" Perintahnya

"Aniya, gomawo Kris. Tetapi aku ingin makan diluar, aku tidak mau menganggu acara makan kalian. Jja, aku duluan"

"Ya! Ya! Chanyeol-ah!ㅡ

**BLAM!**

Aish!" Kris mengacak-acakkan rambutnya kesal. Akhir-akhir ini mood Chanyeol selalu saja berubah dengan cepat seperti ibu-ibu hamil, oh! Apakah Chanyeol hamil? Tentu tidak, Kris dan Chanyeol saja belum melakukan 'itu' untuk bulan bulan ini ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

**Mworago?**

* * *

Sedari tadi Jaehyun hanya berdiam diri di dalam kelas, ditemani oleh teman satu gengnya. Mereka bertiga duduk melingkari meja Jaehyun sambil menatap bingung Jaehyun yang sedang mengeriyitkan alisnya sebelah.

Yugyeom yang kebetulan berada di tengah-tengah diantara mereka bertiga langsung membuka suaranya "Ya chingudeul, kita sampai kapan menatap Jaehyun?"

Hanbin yang berada di sebelah kanan Yugyeom hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mentoel pipi gembul Jaehyun "Molla. Jaehyun-ah, kau kenapa… Jaehyun-ah…"

Ren yang melihat tingkah laku Yugyeom dan Hanbin hanya berdecak malas "Dasar pabbo"

"Hmmm, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf pada ummaku" Ucap Jaehyun yang mulai membuka suaranya

"Waeyo? Aku tak pernah melihat ummamu Jaehyun-ah! Apakah dia cantik? Baik? Apa dia galak, seperti ummaku?" Tanya Yugyeom

"Ah! Nado! Kita tak pernah melihat ummamu, ayo ajak main kita Jaehyun-ah" Tambah Hanbin

Ren yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Hanbin dan Yugyeom hanya menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya "Kalau begitu, seperti apa ummamu itu ?"

Jaehyun yang bingung dengan semua pertanyaan berturut-turut dari ketiga sahabatnya ini hanya memandang mereka bingung "Aku pusing dengan kalian. Kalian semua memberiku pertanyaan seperti soo seongsaenim. Kalau kalian ingin tau bagaimana ummaku kalian akan aku ajㅡ"

"Aniya. Umma kami selalu sibuk bekerja dan selalu pulang malam" Doyoung memotong pembicaraan Jaehyun, Doyoung yang duduk di belakang Jaehyun mencampuri omongan Jaehyun dan kawan-kawan.

"Ya hyung! Umma sela- hmmppfffttthh" Doyoung menutup mulut kembaraanya dengan tangan kanannya, "Jangan dengarkan Jaehyun, eomma kita sangat sibuk" Kata Doyoung final, lalu ia kembali duduk ke tempat asalnya

Mereka bertiga plus Jaehyun hanya menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan bingungnya dan beberapa detik kemudian menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, Doyoung yang merasa ditatap terus oleh teman-teman Jaehyun langsung membuang mukanya ke samping jendela kelas.

"Ah… Geurae…. Ummamu pasti sibuk Jaehyun-ah, sama seperti ummaku! Ummaku selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang sore. Tetapi setelah pulang sore umm… ummaku memasakan makanan untukku dan appa!" Cerita Yugyeom dengan nada senangnya

"Geundae!" Semuanya melirik pada Hanbin "Ummaku selalu pulang malam dan tidak memasakan makanannya untukku. Aku dan appa selalu membeli makanan jadi…."

Doyoung yang sedikit mendengar cerita Hanbin perlahan menarik perhatian pada cerita Hanbin. Ia pun menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar cerita Hanbin

"Mengapa ummamu tidak pernah memasak?" Tanya Yugyeom

"Karena kata appaku, umma akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan sering kelelahan jadi ia tak pernah memasak untuk kita berdua. Padahal umma jago memasak"

'_tetapi umma tak jago memasak'_

"Tetapi aku mengerti mengapa ummaku sibuk, appaku juga sama. Terkadang aku hanya sendi- ani berdua dengan puppy" Kata Hanbin tersenyum pada semuanya

"ooohh begitu…."semuanya seranya membulatkan mulutnya min Jaehyun, Jaehyun hanya menundukan kepalanya sama halnya dengan Doyoung. Jaehyun teringat dengan kejadian kemarin disaat ia dibentak oleh ummanya, ya mungkin ummanya sangat lelah dengan pekerjaanya sehingga ia merasa membentak Jaehyun secara tidak sengaja. Pikirnya..

Berbeda dengan Doyoung, ia memikirkan bahwa selama ini ia selalu melakukan hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan pada ummanya. Mulai dari menatapnya malas sampai ia berbicara mengapa ia tidak menikah dengan Jessica (ch.6) tetapi Doyoung tidak memikirkannya dan langsung mengeluarkandan menulis-menulis random.

"Jaehyun-ah!" Jaehyun membuyarkan lamunannya saat namanya diteriaki oleh kawan-kawannya

"Wae?"

"Kepalamu… mengapa ditutupi kapas?" Tanya Ren yang sedaritadi hanya diam

"Ah igeo…" Jaehyun memegan kepalanya tidak lebih tepatnya keningnya "Aku terjatuh di tempat tidur saat aku tidur hehehe" Kata Jaehyun tertawa sambil menampilkan gigi rapihnya

Dan pada akhirnya bel masuk kelas berbunyi menandakan semua murid akan memasuki kelas. Yugyeom, Ren dan Hanbin lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing.

…**(9'-')9…**

Chanyeol kini tengah menyantap makanan di hadapannya dengan sangat ganas, ia melahap semua makanan yang ada di depannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia hanya meminum coffe lalu memakan makanan hanya sesuap atau 2 suap saja, mana ada orang yang akan kenyang hanya memakan sesedikit itu.

Ia tengah memakan makanan yang berada di kantin kantornya, karena makanan disitu sangat enak-enak meskipun itu hanya ramyun saja. Chanyeol ingin kembali ke tempat kerjanya namun apa yang ia lakukan disitu… membantu temannya? Dia paling malas jika sudah di suruh-suruh kesana dan kemari. Pekerjaannya sudah ia selesaikan kemarin kemarin sehingga Chanyeol memiliki waktu santai hingga atasannya memanggil ia jikalau ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

Mengapa Chanyeol bisa sebebas itu? Itu karena atasannya dengan Chanyeol dulunya sunbae dan hoobae saat di SMA. Atasannya saat ini adalah hoobaenya di sama club yaitu club band, dulu Chanyeol sangat handal dalam memainkan banyak alat music hingga hoobaenya yang satu ini bernama Lee Jihoon selalu meminta diajarkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol dikenal dengan kebaikan hatinya sehingga dengan senang hatinya ia mau mengajarkan Jihoon bermain piano. Begitu ceritanya sehingga ia bisa sebebas itu dan apalagi saat itu ia sangat kaget dengan atasan barunya adalah hoobaenya dulu. Malu? Tidak chanyeol tidak malu, malah ia selalu mendatangi ruangan Jihoon dan keduanya bercerita banyak hal. Saat menceritakan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki 2 anak kembar, Jihoon meringankan pekerjaan Chanyeol. Karena tidak ada yang tau mereka berdua teman dekat jadi tidak ada yang memprotesnya.

Oke kita kembali ke keadaan Chanyeol saat ini

Sambil mengunyah makanannya Chanyeol memainkan smartphonenya, disitu terlihat jika ia sedang mencari tempat belajar memasak.

Ya kali ini Chanyeol bertekad bahwa ia ingin berubah, ia ingin membuat masakan untuk keluarganya. Tak ingin keluarganya terus menerus memakan makanan _fast food_.

"Oh! Ini dekat dengan rumah, hanya butuh 10 menit untuk kesana. Gejyo, aku harus kesana untuk mendaftar. Ja… Chanyeol-ah, ayo membuat perubahan baru" Senyum puas Chanyeol tercetak di wajah tampannya

Dengan segera ia mengambil coat dan juga tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin kantornya dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Hm… aku mencium wangi-wangi perubahan saat ini"

Chanyeol sangat aneh jika sudah dengan mood bagus seperti ini ckckck...

* * *

**TBC**

**Yeay! Udah chapter 9 kkk~ ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? Mian ya aku baru update sekarang, aku ga men-discontinue ff ini kok. Cuma ya kehidupan real aku kali ini sibuk bangettt jadinya ff ini ketumpuk sama tugas-tugas aku XD mianhae (ToT)**

**Makasih yang masih stay tune di ff aku, maaf ff aku masih banyak kekurangan, maaf juga kalau ada typo atau kata kata yang ga kalian mengerti terus kalau tambah aneh ceritanya maaf aja ya. Jujur ya tadi aku hampir lupa jalan cerita ini giman wkwkwk tapi akhirnya aku ingat lagi. **

**Maaf lagi aku ga bisa bales satu satu reviewnya, bukan sombong tapi aku lagi ngumpulin dulu. Nanti di ch. 10 aku bales review kalian. Aku seneng kalian review ff aku^^ aku jadi pengen fast update, but I can't huhuhuhu T^T . Tapi ff ini tetep lanjut walaupun ini slow update ok? oh iya kalau di ff aku ada typo, tolong kasih tau dimananya nanti biar aku benerin lagi:)  
**

**Sekian ya, terima kasih buat readernim, sidernim, dan juga newreader^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini membuat nyawanya pergi sesaat entah kemana, karena dirinya tengah berada di tempat kursus memasak. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan bisa dilihat hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang berada disini.

Semuanya sangat lihai dalam memasak seperti sudah terbiasa dengan alat peralatan memasak. Padahal Chanyeol memasuki kelas awal yaitu kelas yang diperuntukan untuk pemula, meja-meja para ibu-ibu tertata rapih tidak ada yang berserakan atau pun berceceran kemana-mana ya.. ada memang tetapi hanya satu atau dua orang walaupun berceceran atau pun berserakan mereka tidak separah dengan meja memasak Chanyeol.

Semua berserekan hingga ada yang jatuh ke lantai.

Namun itu sebanding dengan hasil karya Chanyeol. Ia membuat sebuah cake _Black Forest_ dihiasi dengan cream-cream yang indah ditambah dengan cherry dan strawberry. Chanyeol menatap senang pada cake yang telah dibuatnya mukanya sangat berseri-seri seperti habis mendapatkan gajian di bulan awal.

Sekarang juru masak atau guru masak di kelas Chanyeol tersebut sedang berkeliling menyicipi dan menilai hasil masakan yang telah dibuat oleh para muridnya. Kebetulan hari ini temanya membuat kue, sebentar lagi bagian kue Chanyeol yang akan di coba. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak. Gugup.

"Chanyeol-ssi" Panggil guru masak di kelasnya "Hmm kau satu-satunya namja yang ada di kelas ini, hasil kue mu bagus seperti orang yang sudah terampil dalam membuat kue tapi kita tidak tau bagaimana rasanya" Komentar si guru masak

"Ah ne…" Jawab Chanyeol ragu karena ia terlalu gugup

Perlahan sang guru masak mulai mengambil kue yang Chanyeol buat. Pertama ia menciumi harum pada kue dan akhirnya mengambil sedikit kuenya untuk dimasukan kedalam mulutnya, sang guru memasak pun mulai memakan kue yang Chanyeol buat namun bukannya wajah yang senang dikeluarkan malah wajah yang sangat suram yang dikeluarkan.

"Yak!" Teriak si guru masak di depan Chanyeol "Ini apa huh?! Ini tidak pantas dibilang kue. Ini terlalu manis dan masih ada terigu yang menggumpal! Bagaimana kau bisa buat kue ini dan langsung kau berikan kepada anak istrimu huh?! Rasanya tidak menunjukan bahwa in kue _Black Forest_! Hampir saja aku tertipu dengan penampilan kuemu, aku kira kau namja satu-satunya dapat membuat makanan yang enak. Tetapi tidak!" Seru si guru masak yang memarahi Chanyeol dihadapan orang banyak

"Jwesonghamnida" Kata Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebenarnya ia merasa malu karena telah di komentari yang buruk oleh gurunya

"Hampir saja aku mati karena teracuni oleh kue buatanmu itu" Ucapnya sekali lagi

"Jwesonghamnida seongsaenim" Kata Chanyeol yang masih membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi

"Dwaesseo! Selanjutnya" Akhirnya sang guru pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap kue yang telah dibuatnya. Padahal saat ia mencicipi rasa kuenya sudah sama dengan kue _Black Forest_ apa yang salah lagi? Mengikuti resep sudah pada akhirnya ia hanya memijat pelipisnya pening. Dengan cepat ia membereskan alat-alat memasaknya satu hal dipikirannya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

* * *

…**(/-3-)/…**

* * *

Setelah membereskan semua peralatan Chanyeol pun langsung keluar dari tempat kursus memasaknya. Hari semakin sore tak terasa jika Chanyeol berada di tempat kursus memasak selama berjam-jam, ia melihat jari-jarinya yang tergores pisau saat berada ditempat kursusnya. Disitu terlihat ada 4 goresan pisau yang melukai tangan Chanyeol .

"Haahh…." Chanyeol membuang napasnya lelah karena hari ini memang membuatnya lelah, karena semua materi yang diberikan langsung dipraktekan dalam satu hari. Dari mulai memotong, menggoreng dan lain sebagainya, disaat Chanyeol memotong sayur tak sengaja ia melukai tangannya sendiri

Chanyeol berjalan kearah rumahnya dengan membawa sekotak kue yang ia genggam. Ya itu kue yang ia buat setelah di coba rasanya tidak begitu buruk,pikirnya. Jadi ia bawa saja ke rumah siapa tau ada yang suka dengan kue buatannya.

Tapi tetap saja, kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh guru masaknya itu sangat benar dan sangat masuk kedalam lubuk hati Chanyeol, selama ini hanyalah Kris yang sering membuatkan makanan untuk anak-anaknya dan juga dirinya. Dalam urusan masak-memasak dan bangun pagi Chanyeol memang payah namun dalam urusan hal yang lainnya entahlah..

Akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di depan rumahnya, ia pun bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat masuk ia hanya mendengar suara dari video game milik anaknya, ah mungkin kedua anaknya sedang bermain game. Gwenchana, besok hari libur jadi biarlah mereka bersantai.

"Na wasseo.." Ucap Chanyeol namun tak ada yang datang padanya, sekalipun Jaehyun. Mungkin dia masih takut dengan Chanyeol, yah dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin sedih

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju ruang makan, ia berniat untuk menaruh cakenya diatas meja. Setelah sampai ia melihat ada Jaehyun yang sedang bersusah payah mengambil strawberry yang ada di atas meja bar dapur.

Karena jarak antara dapur dan ruang makan tidak terlalu jauh Chanyeol menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang berjuan disana. Jaehyun sendiri tak tau jika ummanya sudah datang, ia masih berjinjit-jinjit untuk mendapatkan strawberry incarannya tersebut.

"Emm sedikit… lagi…."

"Kau ingin memakan ini, hm?" Badan Jaehyun berubah menjadi tegang sesaat setelah mendengar suara berat yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol

Jaehyun menarik lengannya dari atas meja bar dapur lalu menempatkan lengannya di samping kanan badannya seperti orang yang sedang baris-berbaris. Apakah ia akan dimarahi karena akan mengambil sebuah strawberry atau ummanya mungkin akan mengomelinya habis-habisan, entahlah.

Chanyeol menjongkokkan dirinya agar tingginya sama dengan anaknya sambil memegang sebuah strawberry di tanganya

"Ambilah. Kau ingin ini bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol menyodorkan buah strawberry ke hadapan Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang melihatnya dengan ragu-ragu mengambil buah strawberry dari tangan Chanyeol namun wajahnya masih tetap menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol

"Aigoo kkk~" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Jaehyun sayang sambil tersenyum lembut padanya "Jaehyun-ah tatap umma hm chagi?" Suruh Chanyeol lembut

Jaehyun dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya takut kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Ya Chanyeol bisa lihat jika ada sedikit gurat ketakutan di mata anak keduanya ini. Chanyeol pun mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jaehyun dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Um-ma…" Lirih Jaehyun yang berada di pelukan ummanya

"Mianhae Jaehyun-ah… umma tidak berniat untuk membentakmu saat itu umma hanya hm…mmm… mempunyai banyak pikiran dan khawatir saat kau jatuh dari kasur umma. Mianhae hm? Jangan jauhi umma sayang, itu membuat umma sedih" Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengecup kepala anaknya sayang

Jaehyun yang mendengar penjelasan ummanya ia langsung membalas pelukan ummanya dengan sangat erat dan menangis di pundak Chanyeol

"Hikss… nado mianhae ummaaa…hiks…huwaaaa neomu bogoshipeo ummaaaa….hikss" Jerit Jaehyun sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol kuat. Chanyeol berdiri dan menggendong anaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Jaehyun agar anaknya bisa sedikit tenang

"Gwenchana chagi.. aigoo. Jangan menangis sayang kau tidak akan tampan lagi, jagoan umma tidak akan tampan lagi seperti pangeran"

Chanyeol sedikit mengayunkan gendongannya kearah kanan dan kiri dengan perlahan sambil mengucapkan kata penenang untuk Jaehyun yang masih menangis di pundaknya. Tak lama tangisan Jaehyun berubah menjadi semakin pelan dan menghilang, tergantikan dengan dengkuran kecil dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ah?" Panggilnya

"…."

"Ah sepertinya tidur" Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi menuju kamar Jaehyun untuk menidurkan anak bungsunya ini

Namun ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Jaehyun siapa lagi kalau bukan anak sulungnya, Doyoung. Ya itu Doyoung sedang menatap kegiatan mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Melihat ummanya datang ke arahnya ia dengan cepat bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, Jaehyun tidak bisa lama-lam berjauhan dengan ummanya.

* * *

**KrisYeol**

* * *

"Sajangnim apa sajangnim hari ini sibuk?"

"Ani wae?"

Hari sudah akan menunjukan waktu malam hari, matahari pun akan tenggelam digantikan oleh sinar bulan. Kris yang notabenenya seorang pekerja kantoran apalagi ia seorang CEO di perusahaanya biasanya sore hari akan pulang terkecuali ia mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus dikerjaan saat itu juga, terpaksa ia akan lembur.

Kebetulan hari ini Kris akan mendapatkan libur karena perusahaanya sedang berpesta atas kemenangan yang diraih dalam peningkatan penjualan ke semua Negara dan juga perusahaanya mendapatkan sebuah setrifikasi dari pemerintah Korea.

Sekarang Kris secara tidak sengaja dirinya bisa berbarengan dengan Suzy, sekretaris pengganti Jessica. Kini Suzy memakai pakaian dan aksesoris serba merah yang membuat Kris menatap Suzy agak aneh.

"Ayo kita makan bersama, sajangnim? Hari ini aku mendapatkan kupon dari restoran XX" Kata Suzy semangat sambil menunjukan kupon yang ia ambil dari saku blazernya

Kris yang ditawarkan ajakan makan malam hanya menatap Suzy ini malas "Mian Suzy-ssi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana, terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Kau bisa ajak siapa saja, jangan aku. Terima kasih tawarannya" Ucap Kris dan langsung meninggalkan Suzy yang masih menatap kesal Kris sambil menghentak-hentakan high-heelsnya

"Ah neomu himdeuro…."

"OY HYUNG!"

Belum sampai menuju parkiran mobilnya Kris dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang namja yang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Yak Neo!

**TBC**

**Aduhh maaf ya late update. Lagi banyak urusan aku tuh wkwkwk aku baca-baca reviewnya kemarin2 buat aku pengen fast update but I can't T.T ada yang bilang jangan discontinue ffnya… ya aku ga discontinue ffnya ya semuanya aku juga kepengen cepet selesai ffnya**

**Tapi maaf aku slow update ga bisa fast update mian T.T trs buat reviewnya aku ga bisa balas satu-satu bejibun banget hihihi nanti deh aku janji di chp 11 aku bales review kalian. Walaupun kau ga bales review kalian itu aku hargai kok^^ apalagi itu buat aku semangat nulis terus hehehe :D**

**Trs rencananya aku mau ngedit+rombak chapter2 sebelumnya. Soalnya menurut aku itu penulisannya berantakan. BANGET. Aku baru ngedit yang chp 1 doang, yang lainnya nyusul^^**

**Oke thanks udah ngikutin, review dan baca ff ini: )**


End file.
